Emerging Shadows
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: Rylie, her brothers, and the 6 chipmunks leave their familiar hometown to take back rightful dog territory. Will the 10 friends be able to cope with the eagles, wolves, and even alligators? How about red, powerful berries? How about CHANGING SPECIES? CGI version. Rated T for VERY mild violence, blood, and a little angst. Takes place after Story Telling, chapter 11.
1. Rylie's Decision

**I'm here with a new story! This is the continuation of Story Telling, so make sure you read that before you read this! If you don't want to wait to read this one, at least read chapter 11 of Story Telling; this one will make more sense if you do. **

**Bluewolfbat gets all credit for the story idea of the first day in this chapter. Thanks for the idea, Bluewolfbat!**

**Enjoy the first chapter. :)**

Rylie played with the Chipmunks and Chipettes in the backyard after receiving the special visit from her mother. However, she couldn't stop thinking about Rose, and sat down lost in thought. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, and a white bed sheet flew off of the clothesline that was in the backyard. The Chipmunks and Chipettes saw the bed sheet, and warned Rylie, screaming: "Rylie, watch out! The bed sheet!" but by the time she noticed the sheet, it fell on top of her.

"Ahhhhh! Help! Get me outta here! Please, somebody! I'm stuck!" Rylie called out from under the bed sheet trying to get out of it. The Chipmunks and Chipettes chased after Rylie trying to calm her down, since she kept running around frantically while stuck under the bed sheet. Eventually, they got to her, and helped get the bed sheet off.

"Phew! Thank you guys. I'm sorry that I didn't hear you before, I was thinking and wasn't really paying attention." Rylie said as her chipmunk siblings hugged her.

After a while of playing, everyone was inside of the house relaxing on the couch. Alvin thought about what had happened earlier with Rylie getting stuck under the bed sheet, and this reminded him of something that happened not too long ago. "Rylie, can I talk to you for a minute?" the red clad chipmunk asked. Rylie nodded and jumped off the couch and followed Alvin upstairs into the bedroom.

"What is it, Alvin?" Rylie asked, wanting to know what Alvin wanted to tell her. Alvin took a deep breath before beginning. "Remember the time when I wasn't so nice to you, and when I tried to get you a bed sheet for you, and I accidentally made you stuck under it?" Alvin asked the puppy as Rylie nodded her head. "Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. It was my fault. I slipped and that's how the bed sheet fell on top of you by accident. I didn't mean for that to happen, honest! I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Alvin explained, feeling nervous about how Rylie would react.

Rylie was a bit shocked from Alvin's statement, but she was happy that he would say something like this to her. "Of course I forgive you, Alvin. Thank you for the apology, and I understand. It was an accident, and besides, you were just trying to be nice to me back then. It's okay!" Rylie replied before wagging her tail and giving Alvin licks of kindness. When she was done, the two family members went back downstairs and re-joined the others.

Later on that night, everyone went to bed early except for Theodore and Dave. Rylie tried to get to sleep, but there was an annoying fly buzzing around her. She growled at it, hoping it would leave her alone but it didn't. Eventually, Rylie felt like enough was enough, and she snapped her jaws at the fly and barely missed. The small bug flew a few inches away before coming back. Rylie growled and chased the fly around the bedroom. Unfortunately, while she did, Rylie tripped over her dog bed and got stuck under her bed sheet. This spooked Rylie, and she was now focused on getting out of the bed sheet rather than catching the fly.

Rylie ran around and desperately tried to get the bed sheet off, but with no luck. Soon, the bed sheet covered dog ran out into the hallway, still unable to see anything. All she could do was react on instinct. "Ah! Help! Get this thing off of me! Somebody help me!" Rylie cried out, hoping someone would hear her. Rylie soon made it to the stairs, but since she was in such a panic from being stuck under the bed sheet, Rylie just ran down the stairs, into the living room, and continued to try and get out.

Dave and Theodore saw the bed sheet covered dog as she ran into the living room, scaring them unintentionally. "Ah! Dave help! It's a ghost!" Theodore screamed out running up to Dave's shoulder for a protective hug. Then, he heard a voice. "Help! Help! Theodore, are you there? Please get me outta here! It's me, Rylie! I'm stuck!" Rylie called out, but only Theodore could hear her. Theodore quickly realized who was under the bed sheet, and cried out: "Rylie!" before he and Dave helped her out of the bed sheet. Once she was out, Rylie explained everything to Theodore, and then Theodore told Dave. Dave understood, and all three headed by to the bedroom.

Theodore got into bed as Dave helped Rylie get back to bed herself. Dave left them and went to his room. "Goodnight Rylie; and I'm glad you're okay!" Theodore said while yawning. "Goodnight Theodore; and thank you!" Rylie replied before shutting her eyes. Rylie was happy she had a good friend like Theodore. Fortunately for her, the fly was gone too.

But the only negative that night was that Rylie couldn't get to sleep. She tossed and turned, with no success of sleeping or even getting comfortable. Rylie sat up. The thoughts of her mother started haunting her dreams once again, and now she wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep. Rylie climbed out of her bed carefully, just to make sure she didn't get caught in the sheets again. The small puppy trotted downstairs and out the dog flap silently. Rylie lied down in the green grass and watched the bright moon.

_Mother said that I needed help along the way. But what did she mean, 'on the way?' Am I supposed to go somewhere specific?_

Rylie sighed and sadly buried her snout in her paws. She was upset that her mother didn't tell her everything.

_I thought things like that only happened in movies…_

Suddenly, Rylie heard a snapping sound behind her. She whipped around and saw Theodore. "Rylie, what are you doing outside?" The chipmunk asked. "I just came out here to get some fresh air." Rylie said as casually as she could. Theodore nodded and sat down by the puppy. "I woke up from a nightmare and I saw you were walking out the door. Did you have a nightmare too?" Rylie shook her head. "No, I couldn't get to sleep; I just had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

Rylie realized this wasn't a good opportunity to share what her mother told her to Theodore yet. "Oh, nothing important…" Theodore didn't seem convinced, but he didn't push her, which Rylie was thankful for. After a long moments of silence, Rylie finally spoke up.

"How about we go back inside? It's getting chilly out." Theodore nodded in agreement. "Yea, I am a bit cold…" Rylie could tell there was sadness in Theodore's voice. Rylie felt guilty; she really wanted to tell Theodore, but she couldn't. Not yet.

Once they both got inside, they went upstairs and climbed into their beds. "Goodnight, Theodore." Rylie softly barked. Theodore sighed. "Goodnight…"

OoOoOoO

The rain poured hard outside. Rylie watched it patter on the ground roughly threw the window. She eventually got bored and turned away from the window. But that's when something caught her eye. Rylie whipped back around and saw a bright transparent shape on the window. It was in the form of Rose.

Rylie blinked and it was gone. She sighed; either her imagination was tricking her, or her mother was reminding Rylie about her 'quest' thing. Rylie was scared that she had something to finish, but she didn't know what it was. She was so stressed about it, that she didn't realize she was speaking her mind.

"What do you need from me, mother? What do you need me to do? I don't understand; I need your help." Rylie murmured, unaware she was speaking out loud and 6 others were listening in. "How am I supposed to find and tell my brothers? What are we supposed to do? How do I tell the chipmunks?"

That's when Alvin yelled out, "Tell us what?" Rylie gasped in horror as she realized she was speaking out loud. "Uh… I…" Theodore glanced at Rylie. "You can tell us anything. We are your friends, Rylie." Rylie sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. Just make sure Dave doesn't know."

Rylie explained the whole thing. Everyone was shocked at her speech. Once Rylie was finished, everybody was silent, thinking about what the puppy filled in on them.

"So you're telling us that you have to go on a quest with your brothers, and you expect us to tag along?" Alvin asked, clearly confused. Rylie gulped. "That's what my mother said. And I'm not sure if it's even a quest or not…" Brittany placed her hands on her hips. "This is serious. You have to find your brothers now, and you gotta ask your mother about this somehow!" Rylie sat down sadly. "If only it was that easy… Look, I don't want to interfere with you guy's business. So I'm going to have to go alone."

Theodore was the first to react. "What? No, Rylie you can't!" He yelped. Eleanor gasped. "No Rylie, don't go!" Brittany glanced at Rylie. "You are not going alone. I won't allow it!" Rylie shook her head slowly. "This isn't your problem. I'm going alone."

Simon sighed. "If this is what you desire. We wish you luck." Theodore's ears dropped against his head. "No, Simon you have to convince her to stay! Please, Rylie don't go!" Rylie looked at her friend, her heart cracking. "I'm sorry, I don't have a choice."

Tears came out of Theodore's eyes before he ran off into the bedroom. Simon followed his brother to try and comfort him. Eleanor looked down at her feet. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing, Rylie? What if your mom wants us to come with you?" Rylie shook her head. "No, I can't risk you guy's lives. It would be my fault if anything happens to any of you."

Alvin took a step forward. "No Rylie, it wouldn't be your fault. You can't go alone, we are coming if you like it or not!" Rylie glared at Alvin. "I said no. You won't follow me." Brittany grabbed Rylie's paw. "No, Rylie we will come with you." Rylie shoved Brittany away gently but firm. "You guys can't come with me! I won't let you."

Jeanette noticed Eleanor was softly crying. The bespectacled Chipette brought her sister out of the room to talk to her. Rylie saw this and instantly felt broken. "You guys… have to stay. I really don't want to, but I gotta leave." Rylie turned to leave, but Alvin ran in her way. "We are coming with you, or you are staying. Chose one." Rylie started getting annoyed rather than sad. "Move, Alvin."

"No, I'm not moving! Rylie, you are our fa-" but before the red clad chipmunk could finish, Rylie grabbed his scruff with her teeth and shoved him out of her way. "I chose that you stay!" She yelled. Alvin stood up from the ground and stared at the puppy in shock. Rylie realized she was baring her teeth at him, and she immediately closed her mouth. Rylie gulped as Alvin looked like he was just betrayed.

"Look, I only want you to stay so you don't get hurt, Alvin. Mainly speaking to all of you chipmunks..." Rylie trailed away. Brittany hissed in frustration. "Rylie, we will take the risk to journey on with you. We are all a fa-" Once again Rylie cut in. "You'll die if you come!"

"We will not die!"

"You will die if you come! You six are chipmunks, and any dog would easily think of you as a nice snack! I don't want my brothers to think of you as their breakfast! Besides, there are more things out there; owls, hawks, wolves! Any of those could easily come over and kill you all! You think I want that? No, I don't want that!" Rylie took a deep breath once she finished. She looked at Brittany who stood in surprise and hurt.

Brittany sniffed. "Thanks a lot." Then she turned and raced away. Rylie turned to Alvin, with her tail drooped. "Look, it's for your own good." Alvin shook his head. "Rylie, we are-"

"Not coming with me. Goodbye, Alvin."

"Rylie, stop-"

"No."

"Just let me finish-"

"Goodbye, Alvin."

Alvin stared at her with a sad expression. "You really think we're taking it that easy? I'm telling ya, we aren't gonna-"

"Give up? That's what I was afraid of. It looks like you want to die."

Alvin paused, looking hurt. Rylie hated doing this to him, but it was the only way to convince him. That's when Alvin's face immediately changed from hurt to rage.

"Fine, then! Go on; leave! We don't need you here anyway. If you don't want us, then we don't want you. What are you waiting for, go!"

Rylie felt a tear go down her eye. "I'm sorry. I promise you one thing, though: I will be back, Alvin."

Rylie turned and raced through the dog flap and across the grass, searching for her brothers.

**I promise to update as soon as I can. I hope ya'll liked it! Read and Review!**


	2. Friend or Foe

**I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the wait. Read on!**

Rylie ran alongside of the road with her eyes blurred in fresh tears. She couldn't help but wonder what everyone else thought of this… Dave above all, would be the most confused.

Rylie blocked out the sound of the cars passing by, and the only thing she could hear now was the patter of her heartbeat- besides the fact it was going 20x faster than usual. Rylie was so upset that she didn't see the pole in front of her, and she bonked right into it. Rylie yipped in pain and fell on her back. She stood up after several moments and put a paw on her head. "Ow…" She muttered as she still felt the pain running through her skull.

Not long after, Rylie's head started to ache really bad. She stumbled as she walked more than once, and every step started to go slower and slower. Rylie plopped to the ground where she was in the middle of the street, crying her heart off. That's when Rylie fell into a deep sleep.

_Rylie opened her eyes and saw fog all around her. She was confused and stood up. Rylie gasped when she saw her mother walk up to her in a ghostly form. "Mother, I need help!" Rylie yelped as she ran up to Rose. Rose smiled lovingly. "Dear, you will always have my help." Then her smile faded. "You weren't supposed to go alone." Rylie's ears drooped. "But mother, I couldn't risk their lives!" Rose sighed. "You were all supposed to finish this together."_

_"Finish what? What am I supposed to do?"_

_"Find your brothers and take along your friends."_

_"Mother, I-"_

_"Trust me always, no matter the situation. Remember that you can't do this alone."_

_"Mother…"_

_"I love you dear."_

Rylie woke up from the dream. She sighed in sadness; she wasn't sure if the chipmunks would come with her now after what she told them. Rylie stood up and realized her head didn't hurt anymore.

"Okay, first I'll find my brothers. Mother, please guide my pawsteps to them." Rylie murmured out loud. She gazed around her and saw a tree with a branch that moved towards a direction. Rylie smiled as she thought: _This must be a sign from my mother!_ And she took off in that way.

OoOoOoO

Back at the Seville home, everyone was sitting on the couch, completely depressed. Theodore had his head buried in Simon's chest, while the blue clad chipmunk tried hard to comfort his younger brother. Brittany wasn't as sad as Theodore and Eleanor, but she did miss Rylie. Jeanette was just upset that everyone was feeling low today.

Alvin, on the other hand, was completely mad. He paced around the room, quietly mumbling to himself. Everyone was confused why Alvin was so mad, so Theodore decided to ask. "Is there something w-wrong, Alvin?" Theodore asked. Alvin gave Theo a dirty look, than his gaze softened. "Yes, there is something wrong. Terribly wrong." That's when he continued pacing. Theodore wanted to know what it was, but he wouldn't ask another question, for he feared his brother would yell at him.

Simon patted Theodore's back. "I'll be right back, okay?" Theo nodded while Simon stood up and hopped off the couch to the ground. The bespectacled chipmunk jumped onto the coffee table where the Chipettes were sitting. He walked to Jeanette and asked her something silently so no one else could hear him. "Do you know what's up with Alvin? He doesn't normally snap at Theodore like that…"

Jeanette shook her head. "No, sorry Simon. I have a guess, though. He might be mad at Rylie for leaving without us." Simon thought for a minute before nodding. "You know, that might just be it. Thanks, Jeanette." Simon turned away and went back to his brothers. "Alvin, can I talk to you for a moment?" The red clad chipmunk turned to look at Simon before nodding. They walked away to the bedroom, and Simon closed the door so no one could eavesdrop.

"Alvin. What has gotten into you?" Even though Simon might have known the answer, he wanted to find out what Alvin was thinking. "I don't know what you're talking about." Alvin muttered. Simon sighed in frustration. "Yes you do. Pacing the house? Snapping at your little brother? Theodore was only asking a question." Alvin glared at Simon. "That isn't any of your business!"

"I think it is. You are my brother, and I'm only trying to help-"

"Well, you aren't helping."

Simon struggled to keep calm as he continued. "Listen to me, Alvin. You got to stop being like this; you are worrying all of us! Is it about Rylie?"

Alvin's tone changed from annoyance to suspicion. "What makes you think that?"

Simon repeated. "Is it about Rylie?"

Alvin finally gave in. "Yes, it is about Rylie. Did you hear and see what she was doing? Something is wrong with her, I don't know what. She was acting… different. She changed, Simon. She doesn't care about us anymore." Simon gasped. "How can you say that? Of course she cares! She just wanted us to be safe-"

Alvin interrupted. "We would've been perfectly fine! She didn't want us with her because she wanted to get away from us! She is looking for her brothers; doesn't that make you feel like she wants to leave us?" Simon was speechless. He knew this could make sense, but he couldn't believe Rylie would do that. "I… I can't believe…" Simon didn't even get to finish, because Alvin once again cut in.

"You have to believe it, Simon. Because it's the truth! She doesn't want anything to do with any of us! She hates all of us… and so I suggest we hate her back!"

Both brothers were unaware that a certain green clad chipmunk had been listening in the whole thing. Theodore came in the room, crying more than ever. "R-R-Rylie d-d-does too l-love us! Liar!" Theodore ran off to Dave's room crying. Alvin and Simon stared after their younger brother. Simon looked at Alvin. "I… didn't realize he was listening in… I think we should stop talking and thinking about this." Alvin nodded. "Agreed…"

OoOoOoO

The Chipettes were in the living room, talking about magazines, sparkly outfits, fun occasions, school, and things like that. That is, Brittany was.

"Did you hear? Jasmine won the contest! She is on the newspaper!" Brittany chatted on, trying to make her sisters forget about the Rylie incident so they could be happy again. Jeanette sighed. "Yea, I heard…" Eleanor just nodded; she was busy making a few scribbles with a pencil on paper. Brittany realized it wasn't working, so she turned to Eleanor. "What are you drawing?" She asked curiously.

Eleanor shrugged and didn't respond; she only kept scribbling. Brittany placed her paws on her hips. "Okay, what's going on, girls? Is the situation that bad? I'm sure Rylie will be fine!" Brittany realized that didn't help one bit, for both of her sisters continued what they were doing. The pink clad Chipette sighed, knowing she had no chance of comforting them this way. "Girls… how about we ask Dave for help? I'm sure he'll-"

Jeanette interrupted. "Dave's with Theodore right now." Brittany gazed at her purple clad sister in surprise. Jeanette rarely interrupted anybody, especially Brittany and Eleanor. Brittany sat down with her ears drooped. _I am a famous singer, dancer, and I'm very pretty, yet I can't even comfort my own younger sisters._

That's when Brittany remembered how Simon comforted Theodore. Simon did it so well all the time, as if it was a hobby. Brittany, on the other paw, was probably the opposite. Brittany never thought she would ever say this, and it was quite surprising, but…

Brittany envied Simon's talent.

**Before anybody even STARTS to go and give statements, let me clear one thing up:**

**_THIS IS NOT A SIMONxBRITTANY STORY. I ABSOLUTELY HATE MIXED COUPLES._**

**'Excuse me for the caps; I'm not angry or anything, I just want to make sure you know I mean it!**

**Brittany is just simply jealous that Simon knows how to comfort, that's all. Nothing 'special' happens between those two. Got that? Good.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, JG out!**


	3. Reunited

**Hey everyone! I am sooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! I completely forgot about this story. I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter.**

Rylie walked down the stone sidewalk, not sure where she was going to end up. The chocolate lab puppy turned a corner, and stopped in front of a large red house. Rylie gulped before stepping forward. She peeked her head through the dog flap, surprised it wasn't locked. The small dog walked inside when the coast was clear, and looked around. Rylie saw a blue dog bed, a dog bowl, and a water bowl. There was definitely a dog living here.

Rylie sniffed around, and heard a loud and joyful bark. "Rylie!"

Rylie jumped in surprise as another chocolate lab toppled on top of her. "Rylie! Is it you?" The dog started sniffing her. "It is you! I missed you so much!" Rylie stared at the brown lab on top of her. "C-Copper?" They both stared at each other for a moment, before laughing joyfully. They started to tussle around like siblings do. "Copper, I'm so glad I found you!" Rylie yipped. Copper started to pant hard. "It's great to see you, sis. Where were you? How'd you get here and why?"

Rylie explained everything to Copper, from the beginning to where she was now. "And now since I found you, I have to go look for Pike and Salty as well. We gotta go now, Copper!" Rylie turned and was about to leave, but she stopped as she heard a whimper come from her brother. "Copper? What's wrong?" Rylie asked, concerned for her brother's sadness.

Copper looked up and sniffed. "I-I can't just leave my home! Everyone'll be worried about me." Rylie sighed. "Look Copper, I understand that you will miss your home… I would too, but mother told me to do this! She told all of us to. We gotta trust mother!" Copper looked down at his paws. "Will we all make it back?"

Rylie's heart almost stopped. She never thought of this before. Rylie couldn't help herself but not answer. Tears were forming in Copper's eyes. "Rylie, I can't do it! I just can't." Rylie walked to her older brother, sad to see him like this. "But, Copper… you can do _anything._" Copper looked up at her and saw a smiled planted on her face. Copper forced a smile back, remembering when they were younger that Copper would always say he could do anything. "Alright, Rylie. I'm coming. I will trust you and mother!"

Rylie yipped in happiness. "That's it! We can do it!" Rylie paused for a moment. "Whatever it is we have to do… mother never told me yet!" Copper and Rylie took a moment to laugh a bit before heading out the door.

Rylie looked around, hoping to find a sign. Copper noticed that Rylie seemed stuck, so he pointed with his muzzle a certain way. "Rylie, Pike lives a few houses down. I saw him a few days ago!" Rylie smiled. "Great! Makes things easier. Let's go!"

The two dogs were off to their oldest brother's house. Rylie hoped that Pike would understand, because he was usually grouchy and he never really listened to his younger siblings. "Pike better cooperate with me, because I will kick him in the hind if he's grumpy!" Copper chuckled. "Don't get too feisty. Save it for later!"

Copper led the way to Pike's house and stopped in front of it. "There it is. There isn't a dog flap though, so we're gonna have to get in the hard way." Rylie glanced at Copper, uncertain. "Which is what way, exactly?" Copper chuckled. "Easy! Follow me." Rylie watched her older brother go, clearly confused. The hard way, that's easy? What was that supposed to mean? Copper never really did use his brain, but this was just… ridiculous!

But, Rylie still followed him, wherever he was planning to lead to. They stopped at a broken window. "Ladies first!" Copper gestured inside the broken window, smiling cockily at Rylie. Rylie giggled before stepping on top of Copper's back and on to his head. Copper heaved in surprise, because he was not expecting that. Rylie tried to balance, and leaped to the window. She tumbled inside and shook out her fur. She hopped up on the window sill and reached down with her front paws. "Jump, Copper!"

It took Copper a few tries before he grabbed her paws. Rylie pulled him up with much effort, and then they both rolled down to the floor of the house. Copper panted hard. "See? Easy!" Rylie smiled, breathing heavily. "Yea… right! Let's find Pike."

OoOoOoO

Simon slowly walked into the living room with his ears drooped on his head and his tail dragging on the floor. He was upset because Theodore was crying his heart out, and because Rylie was gone. _Why did Rylie have to leave? Why? Couldn't she have stayed? _Simon sighed as he hopped on the couch and sat down, staring at his feet. Jeanette saw this and sat down by him.

"Simon? Are you alright?" The purple clad Chipette asked. Simon shook his head. "Not at all. Alvin and I were fighting about Rylie, and Theodore was listening in and he got upset. Now that Rylie's gone, Theodore's sad, Alvin's mad, and Dave's concerned… I don't know what to do." Jeanette didn't like it that Simon was feeling so down, but she didn't know what to do to help him out. "I'm sure things will work out. It can't stay negative forever, right?" Jeanette hoped that this helped Simon, and it seemed like it did. "You're right. We shouldn't be thinking about the negatives all the time. Let's start thinking on the bright side: Rylie will find her brothers. That should be a happy feeling for her." Jeanette smiled. "Yea, that's a good example."

Brittany looked up and stared at Simon. Simon glanced at Brittany, feeling oddly uncomfortable. Brittany sighed before looking away. _Was that jealousy in her eyes?_

Suddenly, Dave ran out of his bedroom with Theodore behind him. "Rylie's gone? Where did she go?" Dave yelled, completely bewildered. Simon jumped up on the way top of the couch. "We don't know where she went, but she said she'd be back!" Dave took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. He looked at the Chipettes, Simon, and Theodore. "Brittany, can you fetch Alvin over here? I wanna ask you guys a few things."

Brittany groaned before walking to the bedroom. After a few shouts from them both, eventually the red and pink clad chipmunks came in the room. "This better be important…" Alvin muttered as he jumped by Simon and Theodore on the couch. Dave nodded. "It is important. This is about Rylie. Why did she leave?"

Simon stood up. "She told us that she had to find her brothers for some weird reason. She doesn't even know why." Dave looked confused. "By who?" Theodore sighed, not looking up. "Her mother."

Dave stood up. "That's it. We're looking for her. This is crazy; I can't believe something so strange would happen like this!" Alvin looked at Dave. "Who's _we_?" Dave looked at his chipmunk son in surprise. "Well, all of us!" Alvin looked upset, but didn't argue. Simon was confused. "Is there something wro-" Alvin interrupted. "No." Simon cautiously walked away from his older brother. Alvin realized that Simon seemed… frightened. Of _him? _

_What did I do?_

Theodore hopped to the edge of the couch, ready to jump down. Alvin tried stopping him. "Theo, about earlier-" but Theodore completely ignored him. The green clad chipmunk hopped down and followed Dave. Alvin was surprised and sad. _Why do I feel like I'm a nuisance all the sudden?_

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor followed Theodore, Simon, and Dave outside. Alvin noticed Brittany was glaring at Simon. The blue clad chipmunk saw Brittany and tried avoiding her the best he could. Alvin saw Eleanor and Theodore were staying as far away as possible, and Jeanette was trying to calm Brittany down, for whatever reason she was mad. And Dave… well, he was just plain worried. Alvin sighed as he jumped off the couch and followed.

_The family is breaking apart. And it's all Rylie's fault. _

**Well, that's the chapter. I hope ya guys enjoyed it. I will try to update much more often now. Until then, JG out!**


	4. The four pups

**I know... VERY lame chapter title. I couldn't think of anything else! *-***

**And we left off with Rylie and Copper searching Pike's house. Read on to see what happens next!**

Rylie walked around the room, sniffing every corner. Her brother Copper skipped to her side and copied her every move. Then he pricked his ears and ran to a corner, hid behind it, cautiously glanced past it, and walked casually again. He did the same thing to another corner, and he did it two more times. Rylie stared at him as if he had bees in his brain. "Copper… what the heck are you doing?" Copper didn't turn to look at her. "I'm practicing my ninja skills!" he whispered. Rylie stifled a laugh. "You? A ninja? Not a chance! You're louder than a stampede of buffalos!"

Copper growled playfully. "I'll show you who's louder than a stampede of-" Suddenly, a large growl was heard and both pups were instantly pinned by a bigger dog. Copper and Rylie screamed as the dog growled above them. Then the dog's eyes softened almost immediately. "Copper? Rylie?" He breathed, obviously surprised. "Pike! Is it you?" Rylie asked. The dog jumped off of them. "I can't believe it! You two… you're here!" Pike wagged his tail in excitement. "How on earth did you get here?"

Rylie stopped wagging her tail. "It's a long story…" After explaining everything, Pike seemed disappointed and sad. He sat down, looking at his paws, thinking about what he was told. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, giving Rylie a glare. "And so you expect me to just pack my bags and tag along with you two? I don't think so, Rylie. Does mother even know where she wants us to go, or even do!?" Rylie took a step back, shocked at his response. "Of course she knows! Why else would she tell me that?"

Pike scoffed. "Yea, right. You do realize that mother's dead, right? Isn't that what you said?" Rylie gulped. "Yea, but-" "Then forget about it!" Pike snapped. "I always knew you were foolish, Rylie, but this is insane!" Rylie growled, feeling anger rise in her. "Don't speak about mother that way! She may not be alive here, but her spirit lives!" Pike turned away. "Rylie, I can't come with you. I'm sorry, but it's a fools task." Rylie opened her mouth to protest, but Copper stopped her.

"Rylie. You can't force him. He's made his decision." Rylie looked at Copper, tears starting to form in her eyes. "But… Copper… he…" Copper sighed. "Let's go, Rylie." The female chocolate lab watched Copper turn to leave. She stared back at Pike in disbelief. "You're serious. You're just gonna abandon us like this." Without thinking, Rylie growled. "You're a disgrace to our parents. Yes… even Jack!" Rylie turned around and walked off. Pike stared at her, bewildered.

Copper looked at Rylie with horror in his eyes. "Do you realize what you just said?" Rylie snapped. "Of course I did!" Copper backed away a bit before turning away and trotting outside with his tail between his legs. Rylie's angry expression changed to a look of disastrous. _What have I done?_

Rylie turned back to Pike with a longing gaze in her eyes and turned away, following Copper. Pike sniffed, and he silently started crying. Not because he was upset what Rylie said… but because he was the fool, not them. Pike instantly stood up and raced after Copper and Rylie.

"Wait! Wait!" he barked, anxious for them to listen. Copper and Rylie turned with hopeful looks on their faces. "Pike?" Rylie asked. Pike took a few breaths before beginning. "I'm so sorry, guys. I didn't mean it. I'm coming with you." Copper yipped in joy. Rylie wagged her tail a bit, but that stopped in a few seconds. "Pike, I… I'm sorry for what I said to you…" Pike silenced her with a look. "No, Rylie. You were right. I was being stupid and a fool. But that's about to change." Rylie smiled. "I missed you so much!"

Pike smiled. "Let's go find Salty!" They all turned with excited looks, but instantly they all frowned. "Uh… how?" Copper asked. Rylie observed their surroundings closely. "Look for a sign!" Pike looked at Rylie as if she was crazy, but he obeyed along with Copper. Eventually Copper started yipping and jumping up and down. "There! There! There!" He chanted. "Where?" Rylie and Pike asked at once. Copper pointed with his muzzle. "Can't you see it? The birds! They are making 'V' shapes with themselves and are pointing the way to Salty!"

"Copper, are you mad? Birds do that all the time!" Pike barked, a bit freaked out. Rylie wagged her tail and started to pant. "No, Copper's right! Those birds were going one direction at first, but then when we started looking, they all turned that way! Let's go!" Copper followed Rylie eagerly, while Pike watched them, completely dumbfounded. "Why am I following these loons again?" He asked himself and padded after them.

OoOoOoO

"This must be it!" Rylie whispered as she peeked up at the large house in front of them. Pike rolled his eyes. "How can you tell?" Copper answered quietly. "Because, the birds are now on top of the house!" Pike groaned. "Seriously? Whatever." Rylie and Copper ignored him as they tried to find a way inside, because there was no dog flap.

"How are you planning on getting in, exactly?" Pike asked Rylie. Rylie glanced at him. "I'm still figuring that out." Pike scoffed but said nothing. Copper sniffed around the building. He kept on sniffing and started to walk in the back of the house. "Copper!" Rylie hissed. "Where are you going?" Copper didn't answer. He just kept walking. Rylie and Pike exchanged glances before following him.

"Copper!" Pike called. Copper once again didn't answer; he just kept sniffing and walking forward as if he was in a trance. Rylie and Pike gave up and just following after him. Eventually they all were behind the house, and there lied a sad puppy.

"Salty?"

The puppy whipped around in shock, with his eyes wide and his mouth partly open. "Salty!" Rylie yipped happily and toppled on top of him. The puppy stared at Rylie for a few moments before smiling. "Rylie!" Copper and Pike rushed over. "Yes, I found him!" Pike cheered. Copper glared at Pike, but before he could say anything Salty spoke. "How and why are you here?" He asked.

Pike explained everything. He spat out a few words as if it as a bad taste on his tongue, but Rylie didn't mind. Salty nodding in understanding once Pike was finished. "So, mom came down and told Rylie she must find us and six of her friends must join us on… uh… what, exactly?" Rylie, Copper, and Pike all shrugged. Salty blinked a few times. "Okay." He finally responded. "Does… mom even know?" Everyone shrugged.

"For now," Rylie began, "We should go back to my house and tell the others about this. Once we're there, I need to sleep to get a chance to talk with mom. While I'm doing that, you guys can meet my friends!" Everyone cheered. "I can't wait to meet them!" Copper yelped. "Are your friends puppies?" Pike asked. That's when everything went silent, waiting for Rylie to answer.

Rylie started to sweat. "Well, actually no. They're not even close to dogs…" Pike leaned in. "What are they? Cats?" Copper started growling. "I hate cats!" Rylie shook her head. "No, not cats… They are… um…" Pike stared into her eyes. "Well?"

Rylie gave in and told them faster than lightning. "Myfriendsareallchipmunks." Copper cocked his head in confusion. "What?" Rylie sighed. "Don't you dare even think about hurting them. They are my friends and family! Got that?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Rylie breathed in a few times before repeating herself more slowly.

"My friends are all chipmunks."

For over 2 minutes, the only sound was a cricket chirping. That's when Pike burst out laughing. "Yea, and I'm the king of France!" Copper looked down at his laughing brother in confusion. "What's France?" Pike shrugged. "It's just a sarcastic saying when you don't believe someone." Rylie glared at Pike. "So you **don't** believe me?" Pike looked at her straight in the eyes. "**Should** I believe you?"

"Yes! You think I'd joke about something like this?"

Pike stared at his younger sister for a few minutes longer before turning away. "Fine, then. Lead the way back to your house and we'll see who's right." Rylie nodded. "I will." She turned around with the others following. "Let's go."

**Oooh, cliffhanger. What happens next? How do you think the Chipmunks and Chipettes will cope with the three new dogs? How will the dogs respond? *evil smile* You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Until the next chapter, JG out!**


	5. An Empty Feeling

**Hi everyone! It's been a while since I updated on this story, so I figure... why not? Here we are with a new chapter. **

Pike stared at Rylie as if she had two heads. "These guys are your family?" He murmured in disbelief. Rylie nodded. "I told you already that they're chipmunks," Jeanette, still under the strong paws of Pike, nervously glanced up at him. "Uh… excuse me… can you get off of me?" Pike glared down at her, and instantly Jeanette regretted saying that. But before Pike did anything, Rylie shoved him off. "You okay, Jen?" Rylie asked. Jeanette nodded and ran to her sister Eleanor, because Brittany was still in the bedroom.

Pike sat down, a bit grumpy. He turned his head to under the couch. "Salty, Copper. C'mon out." The two puppies obeyed. Copper pricked his ears as he interestingly watched the chipmunks and sat down next to Rylie. Salty was a bit hesitant, but he came out and sat by Pike.

Rylie also sat down. "Brittany, you can come out. It's safe." The pink clad Chipette poked her head out of the door. She slowly walked into the living room and stood by Jeanette and Eleanor. Rylie gestured from each dog to chipmunk.

"Pike, Alvin, Alvin, Pike. Pike, Simon, Simon, Pike. Pike, Theodore, Theodore, Pike. Pike, Brittany, Brittany, Pike. Pike, Jeanette, Jeanette, Pike. Pike, Eleanor, Eleanor, Pike. Salty, Alvin, Alvin, Salty. Salty, Simon, Simon, Salty. Salty, Theodore, Theodore, Salty. Salty, Brittany, Brittany, Salty. Salty, Jeanette, Jeanette, Salty. Salty, Eleanor, Eleanor, Salty. Copper, Alvin, Alvin, Copper. Copper, Simon, Simon, Copper. Copper, Theodore, Theodore, Copper. Copper, Brittany, Brittany, Copper. Copper, Jeanette, Jeanette, Copper. Copper, Eleanor, Eleanor, Copper." Rylie smiled as she finished her one-breath sentence, which came out in a flash.

Everyone blinked, and the only sound now was a cricket in the background. After a few more moments of silence, Alvin lifted his pointer finger up. "What?"

Rylie sighed. "Uh, how about you introduce yourselves?" Simon chuckled. "Good idea." Simon pointed at himself. "Hello, I am Simon. And these are my brothers, Alvin and Theodore," Simon pointed to each one of them once he stated their names. Theodore waved. "Hi!" And Alvin just smirked. "We're the Chipmunks!"

Brittany rudely pushed past the boys while dragging her sisters along. "Hey, I'm Brittany. And this is my sister Eleanor, and my other sister Jeanette. We are the famous Chipettes," Eleanor waved. "Hello!" Jeanette waved timidly and didn't say anything.

Pike lifted his chin. "I'm Pike, the oldest and strongest. This is Salty, who's second oldest, and Copper, who's third in line, and Rylie, which you already know, is the youngest." Brittany glanced at her claws. "Yea, we know." Pike blinked. "What? How?"

Rylie explained to them that she told the six chipmunks the story of how they got to California. Pike nodded in understanding, but he was a bit ticked that Rylie would share something like that to _strangers. _

Rylie stepped forward. "I've come with my brothers to get you six. You are coming with us now," The Chipettes and the Chipmunks were silent. They all exchanged confused glances. Theodore walked forward when no one else would. "But… Rylie, I thought you were going alone…" The small green clad chipmunk ended his sentence and he dropped his ears and tail down. Rylie looked at Theodore in the eyes. "Theo… I know this is hard for you to understand. But you have to come with us now,"

Theodore glanced up at Rylie, paying close attention. The chocolate lab continued. "My mother will tell us where to go and what to do. I know we can trust her. She'll keep us safe. Besides; she's the one that said you six must come." Theodore hesitated before boldly standing forward. "Then I will come with you, Rylie." Rylie smiled, a bit shocked from the chipmunk's bravery. _I guess we all have different hidden sides in us. _

Rylie turned to the others. "Wadya all say?" Simon walked forward. "I can't let Theo go alone. I'm coming." Jeanette raced forward. "Wait for me!" Brittany gasped as Eleanor followed Jeanette. "Girls! What are you doing? Are you all out of your minds?" Jeanette looked at her older sister in sorrow. "Sorry Brittany. But we have to help out our friend. Are you coming or what?" Brittany was on the edge of tears. "I… I… yes, I'm coming! Just let me pack some stuff!" Rylie and the others rolled their eyes as Brittany ran to the bedroom.

The only one left who didn't decide was the red clad. Rylie understood why he was so hesitant; he thought that Rylie didn't care for the six chipmunks anymore. "How can we trust you?" Alvin asked. Rylie gaped. "You should already trust me! You have to." Theodore glanced at his older brother. "She's Rylie! We can trust her!" Alvin stared at Rylie. "I can't find a good reason why."

Rylie's heart broke. She felt terrible for what she did before. The flash back came to her in an instant.

_"No, I'm not moving! Rylie, you are our fa-" but before the red clad chipmunk could finish, Rylie grabbed his scruff with her teeth and shoved him out of her way. "I chose that you stay!" She yelled. Alvin stood up from the ground and stared at the puppy in shock. Rylie realized she was baring her teeth at him, and she immediately closed her mouth. Rylie gulped as Alvin looked like he was just betrayed. _

_"Look, I only want you to stay so you don't get hurt, Alvin. Mainly speaking to all of you chipmunks..." Rylie trailed away. Brittany hissed in frustration. "Rylie, we will take the risk to journey on with you. We are all a fa-" Once again Rylie cut in. "You'll die if you come!"_

The flashback vanished as she looked down at Alvin. "Look, Alvin… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you upset. It was all an accident. I only didn't want you guys getting hurt." The red clad looked up at Rylie, not making a sound. Pike glanced at Copper and Salty, feeling unsure of what would happen next.

That's when Alvin decided. "I forgive you Rylie. After all…" Alvin smiled a bit at Rylie, something she never saw before. This smile wasn't the usual mischievous one, but… more like a joyful, friendly one. "…you always forgave me."

Theodore walked forward. "What about Dave? How will he react? What do we tell him?" Rylie flattened her ears. She never thought of that. Alvin smiled, this time in his usual mischievous one. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it." Everyone watched nervously as Alvin trotted into Dave's room. In a moment they all heard a small thump and Alvin walked casually back into the living room.

"What did you do?" Brittany asked as she looked in the room along with everyone else, and she gasped as she saw a passed out Dave. Alvin smiled. "I asked him a simple but hard for parents to answer question." Theodore was completely confused. "What did you ask him?" Alvin glanced at his younger brother and flattened his ears. "Uh… you'll know when you get older…" Simon rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

Rylie felt completely uncomfortable, so she interrupted the conversation. "Okay then. Shall we get a move on?" Everyone nodded. Alvin took a sticky note and a pen before writing something on it. Once he finished he placed the sticky note on Dave's bed before following the others. Out of curiosity, Theodore made sure no one was watching and he went in Dave's room and glanced at the note. It read:

_Dave,_

_We have all gone for a while. Don't wonder or worry, we are just fine.  
We will be back, so no need to call the police looking for us.  
No, we are not being munknapped.  
We aren't being forced to leave either.  
I swear, everything is alright. Don't worry about a thing.  
We will be back as soon as we can. Bye, Dave. We love you.  
-The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Rylie_

Theodore sniffed. He didn't want to leave Dave. But he already promised he would leave. _Everything will be okay… Everything will be okay… _Theodore followed everyone outside, and he couldn't help but look back. He sadly trotted on, forcing himself to leave. _Everything will be okay… Or will it?_

**Poor Theodore. Can you imagine what he's going through? **

**That's all for this chapter. I'll update ASAP. Until that time comes, I'm out!**


	6. Leaving

**Hi everyone! It's been a while since I updated on this story, so I figure... why not? Here we are with a new chapter. **

Pike stared at Rylie as if she had two heads. "These guys are your family?" He murmured in disbelief. Rylie nodded. "I told you already that they're chipmunks," Jeanette, still under the strong paws of Pike, nervously glanced up at him. "Uh… excuse me… Pike, can you get off of me?" Pike glared down at her, and instantly Jeanette regretted saying that. But before Pike did anything, Rylie shoved him off. "You okay, Jen?" Rylie asked. Jeanette nodded and ran to her sister Eleanor, because Brittany was still in the bedroom.

Pike sat down, a bit grumpy. He turned his head to under the couch. "Salty, Copper. C'mon out." The two puppies obeyed. Copper pricked his ears as he interestingly watched the chipmunks and sat down next to Rylie. Salty was a bit hesitant, but he came out and sat by Pike.

Rylie also sat down. "Brittany, you can come out. It's safe." The pink clad Chipette poked her head out of the door. She slowly walked into the living room and stood by Jeanette and Eleanor. Rylie gestured from each dog to chipmunk.

"Pike, Alvin, Alvin, Pike. Pike, Simon, Simon, Pike. Pike, Theodore, Theodore, Pike. Pike, Brittany, Brittany, Pike. Pike, Jeanette, Jeanette, Pike. Pike, Eleanor, Eleanor, Pike. Salty, Alvin, Alvin, Salty. Salty, Simon, Simon, Salty. Salty, Theodore, Theodore, Salty. Salty, Brittany, Brittany, Salty. Salty, Jeanette, Jeanette, Salty. Salty, Eleanor, Eleanor, Salty. Copper, Alvin, Alvin, Copper. Copper, Simon, Simon, Copper. Copper, Theodore, Theodore, Copper. Copper, Brittany, Brittany, Copper. Copper, Jeanette, Jeanette, Copper. Copper, Eleanor, Eleanor, Copper." Rylie smiled as she finished her one-breath sentence, which came out in a flash.

Everyone blinked, and the only sound now was a cricket in the background. After a few more moments of silence, Alvin lifted his pointer finger up. "What?"

Rylie sighed. "Uh, how about you introduce yourselves?" Simon chuckled. "Good idea." Simon pointed at himself. "Hello, I am Simon. And these are my brothers, Alvin and Theodore," Simon pointed to each one of them once he stated their names. Theodore waved. "Hi!" And Alvin just smirked. "We're the Chipmunks!"

Brittany rudely pushed past the boys while dragging her sisters along. "Hey, I'm Brittany. And this is my sister Eleanor, and my other sister Jeanette. We are the famous Chipettes," Eleanor waved. "Hello!" Jeanette waved timidly and didn't say anything.

Pike lifted his chin. "I'm Pike, the oldest and strongest. This is Salty, who's second oldest, and Copper, who's third in line, and Rylie, which you already know, is the youngest." Brittany glanced at her claws. "Yea, we know." Pike blinked. "What? How?"

Rylie explained to them that she told the six chipmunks the story of how they got to California. Pike nodded in understanding, but he was a bit ticked that Rylie would share something like that to _strangers. _

Rylie stepped forward. "I've come with my brothers to get you six. You are coming with us now," The Chipettes and the Chipmunks were silent. They all exchanged confused glances. Theodore walked forward when no one else would. "But… Rylie, I thought you were going alone…" The small green clad chipmunk ended his sentence and he dropped his ears and tail down. Rylie looked at Theodore in the eyes. "Theo… I know this is hard for you to understand. But you have to come with us now,"

Theodore glanced up at Rylie, paying close attention. The chocolate lab continued. "My mother will tell us where to go and what to do. I know we can trust her. She'll keep us safe. Besides; she's the one that said you six must come." Theodore hesitated before boldly standing forward. "Then I will come with you, Rylie." Rylie smiled, a bit shocked from the chipmunk's bravery. _I guess we all have different hidden sides in us. _

Rylie turned to the others. "Wadya all say?" Simon walked forward. "I can't let Theo go alone. I'm coming." Jeanette raced forward. "Wait for me!" Brittany gasped as Eleanor followed Jeanette. "Girls! What are you doing? Are you all out of your minds?" Jeanette looked at her older sister in sorrow. "Sorry Brittany. But we have to help out our friend. Are you coming or what?" Brittany was on the edge of tears. "I… I… yes, I'm coming! Just let me pack some stuff!" Rylie and the others rolled their eyes as Brittany ran to the bedroom.

The only one left who didn't decide was the red clad. Rylie understood why he was so hesitant; he thought that Rylie didn't care for the six chipmunks anymore. "How can we trust you?" Alvin asked. Rylie gaped. "You should already trust me! You have to." Theodore glanced at his older brother. "She's Rylie! We can trust her!" Alvin stared at Rylie. "I can't find a good reason why."

Rylie's heart broke. She felt terrible for what she did before. The flash back came to her in an instant.

_"No, I'm not moving! Rylie, you are our fa-" but before the red clad chipmunk could finish, Rylie grabbed his scruff with her teeth and shoved him out of her way. "I chose that you stay!" She yelled. Alvin stood up from the ground and stared at the puppy in shock. Rylie realized she was baring her teeth at him, and she immediately closed her mouth. Rylie gulped as Alvin looked like he was just betrayed. _

_"Look, I only want you to stay so you don't get hurt, Alvin. Mainly speaking to all of you chipmunks..." Rylie trailed away. Brittany hissed in frustration. "Rylie, we will take the risk to journey on with you. We are all a fa-" Once again Rylie cut in. "You'll die if you come!"_

The flashback vanished as she looked down at Alvin. "Look, Alvin… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you upset. It was all an accident. I only didn't want you guys getting hurt." The red clad looked up at Rylie, not making a sound. Pike glanced at Copper and Salty, feeling unsure of what would happen next.

That's when Alvin decided. "I forgive you Rylie. After all…" Alvin smiled a bit at Rylie, something she never saw before. This smile wasn't the usual mischievous one, but… more like a joyful, friendly one. "…you always forgave me."

Theodore walked forward. "What about Dave? How will he react? What do we tell him?" Rylie flattened her ears. She never thought of that. Alvin smiled, this time in his usual mischievous one. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it." Everyone watched nervously as Alvin trotted into Dave's room. In a moment they all heard a small thump and Alvin walked casually back into the living room.

"What did you do?" Brittany asked as she looked in the room along with everyone else, and she gasped as she saw a passed out Dave. Alvin smiled. "I asked him a simple but hard for parents to answer question." Theodore was completely confused. "What did you ask him?" Alvin glanced at his younger brother and flattened his ears. "Uh… you'll know when you get older…" Simon rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

Rylie felt completely uncomfortable, so she interrupted the conversation. "Okay then. Shall we get a move on?" Everyone nodded. Alvin took a sticky note and a pen before writing something on it. Once he finished he placed the sticky note on Dave's bed before following the others. Out of curiosity, Theodore made sure no one was watching and he went in Dave's room and glanced at the note. It read:

_Dave,_

_We have all gone for a while. Don't wonder or worry, we are just fine.  
We will be back, so no need to call the police looking for us.  
No, we are not being munknapped.  
We aren't being forced to leave either.  
I swear, everything is alright. Don't worry about a thing.  
We will be back as soon as we can. Bye, Dave. We love you.  
-The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Rylie_

Theodore sniffed. He didn't want to leave Dave. But he already promised he would leave. _Everything will be okay… Everything will be okay… _Theodore followed everyone outside, and he couldn't help but look back. He sadly trotted on, forcing himself to leave. _Everything will be okay… Or will it?_

**Poor Theodore. Can you imagine what he's going through? **

**That's all for this chapter. I'll update ASAP. Until that time comes, I'm out!**


	7. Please Read

**Hello everybody. Sorry, this isn't a new chapter, but it is an important message.**

**I feel as if no one is reading this story. I only have 3 reviews, all from the same person. This is EXACTLY why I like getting reviews, because otherwise it's like no one is reading my stories. So, please review guys! I don't know why it's so hard to. I don't care if all it says is 'Please Continue' or 'More', I just really need reviews! If I don't get reviews, how do I know if anyone's reading the story or not? It would be a total waste for me then.**

**If I don't get any reviews, I will just assume that no one is reading the story and I will discontinue it. Sorry it has to be this way, but I will only write stories that people actually ****_want_**** and ****_will_**** read, and the only way for me to know that is for you to... that's right, review! **

**Don't hate me for this please, I'm not mad or anything. I just want to know if I need to continue, or if I need to quit. And so far, I'm leaning on the quitting side.**

**Don't get me wrong; I loved and still do love writing this story, but I want to know if YOU love to read it. **

**Thanks!**


	8. The Purpose

**Hi everyone,**

**I decided to move on with the story now, thanks to Bluewolfbat and JMS135, who inspired me to keep going. Thanks, guys! :)**

**Read on!**

Brittany yelped as the car spattered dirty water all over her and the others. She scoffed angrily. "Ugh, I'm all sticky and muddy and dirty and wet and-" "We get it!" Alvin hissed, very annoyed of hearing her complaints. Brittany ignored Alvin. "…And cold. I need a bath and we've only been gone an hour!"

"Actually, we've been gone for two hours," Rylie corrected, who was leading the way. Alvin watched the puppy curiously. "How do you know you're going the right way?" Rylie looked over her shoulder to the small chipmunk. "I honestly don't know. I think it's my mother who's guiding my path." Simon examined Rylie. "Interesting…"

"Rylie, we've been by this road for hours! Are we gonna take a turn?" Alvin asked. Rylie shook her head. "My mother is leading me to wherever she needs me to be." Alvin groaned. "Can you stop speaking in such exotic tongues?" Rylie stopped walking and turned to look at him. "What…? What do you mean?" Pike growled in annoyance. "We need to keep moving!" Rylie nodded. "Okay."

Alvin could tell that Pike was very annoyed that he wasn't 'in charge'. Rylie was the youngest, and Pike obviously didn't like it that she was the leader. Alvin, hating the awkward silence, decided to start up a conversation. "So… Pike, Copper, and Salty… why don't you tell us more about yourselves?" Pike glanced at the chipmunk. "How about you tell us about yourselves? Rylie practically already spilled our share of the beans." Alvin blinked. "Okay then."

He opened his mouth to continue, but Brittany rudely interrupted. "I need clean water! I need warm clean water! I need HOT clean water! With LOTS of bubbles! I need a comb! I need a new outfit! I need-" Alvin had enough of her complaints. "Just SHUT UP already, Britt!" Brittany was silent for a moment, before she scoffed. "That's not very gentleman like to speak to a lady that way,"

Alvin blinked. "You? A lady? In your dreams, ya filthy animal! Literally," Brittany growled in annoyance. "That's why I've been complain- - uh, _explaining_ that I _need_ a bath **_RIGHT_** **_NOW_**!"

Alvin was about to shoot a retort, but Salty interrupted them. "Shh. You guys hear something?" Everyone was silent as they tried to hear what Salty heard. After a few moments of silence, Theodore piped up. "What noise?" Immediately, the four puppies glared at Theodore. "Shh!" Theodore covered his mouth, showing that he wouldn't speak now.

They all listened in again, trying to hear the noise again. Suddenly, an ear-piercing screech broke the silence. The chipmunks and puppies all covered their ears; being animals, they're ears were very sensitive. "W-what is that?" Theodore whimpered, already knowing what it was. Rylie gulped. "Eagle."

Salty glanced up at the sky. He spotted the eagle circling straight above them, which he knew was not good. "Guys, hide!" Eleanor whipped around the grasslands. "Where!? There isn't anywhere to take shelter!" Brittany turned and pointed to a rock that was half uncovered from the earth. "We can go in there! The eagle won't be able to fit!" The puppies and chipmunks raced to the hole in the ground as fast as they could go. The eagle was unhappy that they were trying to escape, so it chased after them from the sky, screeching its head off.

"Go, go, go!" Rylie ordered everyone. The fog thickened the more they ran, unfortunately, and soon they lost sight of the hole. "Oh, no! Help!" Theodore yelled. "Where are we? Where's the hole?" Jeanette asked, full of panic. Rylie squinted her eyes. "Everyone, hang on to me! I see the hole!"

The chipmunks hung on to Rylie while her brothers tagged alongside her. They got lucky the fog was there half because the eagle lost sight of them, and was now screeching in frustration a few yards away. Rylie stopped at the hole and shoved Eleanor first inside. "Go in! Hurry!"

Brittany and Jeanette were next. Jeanette slid in the hole and beckoned her sister. "Come on!" Brittany stopped at the top and glanced at the hole in disgust. "It's all dirty! I'll be even messier if I go in there!" Jeanette growled in frustration and grabbed her older sister's foot, dragging her down. Brittany scoffed at Jeanette, clearly annoyed.

Pike shoved Salty and Copper in the hole. "Get in, guys! Push as far as you can go in the back!" Rylie poked her head inside the cave and started counting heads. "We're missing Simon!" She yelped. Rylie whipped her head out of the hole and furiously looked around the fog. "Simon!" She barked.

"Help! Rylie!" Rylie immediately recognized Simon's voice, and she followed it desperately. "Simon! Keep calling! I need to find you!" Simon yelled in response. "Over here! Hurry!" Rylie ran through the fog, and eventually she found Simon lying on the ground. His foot was caught in a root.

Rylie ran to the root and examined it closely. Simon gasped. "Rylie! Look out!" Rylie turned and saw the eagle right above her. It screeched louder than ever. Rylie bit the eagle's leg, having it scream in pain. Rylie, quick as a flash, turned to Simon, bit the root apart, grabbed Simon by the scruff, and raced to the hole, with the angry eagle flapping not far behind.

Rylie barely saw the hole and zoomed straight in, crashing into a few chipmunks and dogs. Pike sniffed Rylie furiously. "You okay?" He asked, concerned for his little sister. Rylie nodded, breathing heavily. "Y-yea… Simon is, t-too…" Simon groaned. "My foot stings!" Jeanette observed her counterpart's foot. "It's bleeding pretty bad." Rylie sighed. "I'm sorry Simon, I should've known-"

Simon interrupted her. "It's not your fault, Rylie. Don't worry about a thing." Rylie gave a small smile. "The important thing is, we're all safe-" The blue clad chipmunk was cut short when Jeanette wrapped a leaf around his ankle, which caused him to yelp in pain. "Shh, it's alright… This will help you. Stay calm Simon." Jeanette murmured, sounding like a gentle mother to her frightened child.

Rylie glanced at the entrance of the small cave. She heard the eagle frustratingly walking around outside of it. She sighed. "Looks like we're sleeping here for the night." The males all slept on one side of the cave, while the females all slept on the other half. "Goodnight, everyone," Rylie murmured. Everyone echoed her words and they soon drifted off into sleep.

_Rylie walked around what seemed like endless fog beneath her feet that reached up to her elbows. The small puppy sniffed around, recognizing the scent and looks of the place. __**I've been here before… **_

_"Rylie." Rylie whipped around as she heard her name being called. "Mother?" A full grown chocolate lab dog patted up to Rylie. "Hello, dear," She said, smiling. Rylie opened her mouth into a huge grin. "Mother!" She wanted to run up and hug her mom, but she couldn't move her legs. Rose nuzzled her daughter's head with her chin. "Rylie, I am proud of you. You obeyed, and you saved your friend's life," _

_Rylie looked up at her mother. "Why am I here, mother?" Rose stood up and turned, and she patted a few steps away, looking at something. "You are here to know the purpose of your quest," She murmured. Rose turned back around and shut her eyes. She bent her head up to the sky, before bending it back down and opening her eyes. "You must take back what is yours."_

_Rylie blinked. "Take back what is…? Mother, I already have a home. What is there to take that's supposed to be mine?" Rose sat down. "It was your old home. It was where all the canines lived in peace. Until the wolves took it over. Jack and I were the leaders of the group, before you were born as well as your brothers. When I was pregnant with you four, the wolves took our home, and Jack and I barely escaped."_

_"With four pups in me, I didn't stand a chance fighting those wolves. Jack couldn't think of anything else than me getting hurt, so we couldn't defend our home. We traveled away with other dogs, which soon split up. That's when Jack and I found the abandoned barn, and three days later I bored you pups." Rylie tried hard to take in everything her mother just told her, but it was hard. "So… you and dad were like, a king and queen?" _

_Rose chuckled. "I guess you could put it that way." Rylie gaped. "So I'm a princess?" Rose glanced down at her pup. "Oh, honey… the clan split apart. Those other dogs are probably in the clouds by now." Rylie cocked her head. __**Why would dogs be in the clouds? **_

_"Mother, how are we supposed to defeat a bunch of wolves? We're only a few pups and chipmunks!" Rose licked her daughter's nose. "I will guide you and give you strength, dear," Rylie whimpered. _

_"Mother…" _

_"You will be alright. Wake up now."_

Rylie opened her eyes and found herself back in the small cave. She sighed and stood up. _How are we supposed to do this?_

**That's all for this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. :)**


	9. Strange fruit-Losing a friend

**Hi guys! I am uploading another chapter today. Woo-hoo! But then I'm taking a break. **

Rylie woke up the others and they all set off again. Soon they left the road side and grasslands behind and they entered a small woodland- - but with very strange scents.

Alvin smelled something interesting. He bumped Theo, signaling him to follow. Theodore obeyed, and Alvin made sure no one was watching as the two slid away and down a thorny path. They lost their balance and both chipmunks tumbled down to the bottom of the hill, where a thorn patch lied.

"Owch!"

"Ahh!"

Alvin poked a few thorns off of him before he helped his little brother up. "C'mon, Theo." Alvin hopped down back on the small dirt path and followed the scent. Theodore started to get worried. "Alvin, what are you looking for? Why did we leave the others?" Alvin turned to face him. "I smell something delightful, and we're starving, right? We could bring the food back for everyone to share." Theodore slowly nodded, but he was still uncertain.

"There! That's where it was coming from." Alvin pointed at a small bush full of ruby-red berries. Theodore examined them in wonder. "Wow… they are awfully red. It's like their glowing!" Theodore's eyes widened when he realized they _were _glowing. "Uh, Alvin I don't think we should be eating these-" Theodore stopped when he saw Alvin already had an armful. "Let's bring them back!" Theodore shook his head. "Wait, what if they're poison?"

Alvin scoffed. "Poison? I doubt it!" Alvin thought for a moment. "Uh… actually you might be right…" Theodore gulped. "You ate some, didn't you?" Alvin blinked. "What? No no no, I didn't!" Theodore's heart pounded. "You did! We have to get back to the other immediately!"

Alvin dropped the berries before running with his little brother back on the trail where everyone was. "Guys!" Theodore yelled. "Guuuuys!"

Rylie, Pike, Salt, Copper, the Chipettes, and Simon all turned and saw Theo and Alvin. "Where were you? We were looking all over the place!" Simon called. Theo hopped up on the trail, and Alvin was a bit hesitant, but he followed. Simon sniffed and smelled something strange. "Wait… what's that smell?" Simon saw juice on Alvin's hoodie. "Oh no… don't tell me you were eating berries?"

Alvin shook his head. "Don't worry about a thing, we didn't!" Theodore tugged Simon's arm. "Alvin ate some! What do we do?" Simon sighed in frustration. "First, we need to figure out if it's poison or not. If it is, we have to find a cure immediately!" Rylie sniffed Alvin. "That's berries alright. Hmm… it has this weird scent in it, a scent that you don't find in usual berries…"

Alvin gulped. "What do you mean?" Salty sniffed Alvin as well. "The berries… I can identify them! Those are called Ruby Orbs. They are only poison if you eat too much." Simon stared in his brother's eyes. "How much did you have?" Alvin flattened his ears. "Only two…"

Theodore sighed in relief. "So he'll be okay?" Salty sighed. "Yes, but there will be side effects. I heard a story that the eagles took over Ruby Orbs and put some sort of antidote in it that could change your personality and/or give you power." Alvin smiled huge. "I can get powers? Cool!" Salty placed his paw down hard. "This isn't a game. And it's only a tall tale, I bet."

Everyone turned around when Brittany started scowling. "Ugh, I'm a mess. My clothes are super dirty, my fur is all sticky, and my hair is a rat's nest! I need a bath, a manicure, and a new outfit. This is disgusting!" Everyone groaned as Brittany droned on and on about how much she needed to be clean again. Rylie pricked her ears as she heard something strangely familiar. "You hear that?" Pike whispered. Rylie nodded, worry striking her. "Yea."

Rylie turned, but before she could speak a flash of brown and white tore out of the bushes and raced straight towards Simon. The blue clad screamed and tried to run, but he stumbled to the ground. Theodore and Alvin gasped as what was an eagle was about to slash their brother. Out of the ordinary, Alvin ran in between Simon and the eagle. "No! Stop!" The eagle slashed Alvin hard in his leg, causing him to scream in pain before falling unconscious on the ground. Simon stared at his brother in horror.

Thankfully Pike flung himself at the eagle and started slashing at it. Pike nipped its legs and scratched its back. The bird tried to fight back, but Pike was too much for him. Pike ended the fight by biting hard on its feathery tail, causing the eagle to screech in pain before flying away. Brittany watched it fly away. "What was that?" Pike slowly glanced at her. "Eagle; probably the same one from before,"

Theodore ran to his brother, Simon. "Are you okay?" Theodore yelped. Simon slowly stood up on his feet. "Yea…" He gasped as he saw his brother lying unmoving on the ground. Simon raced to his other brother and checked his pulse, which thankfully was in motion. Simon glanced at the others. "Guys, Alvin's hurt!"

The red clad chipmunk woke up and was now fully conscious. "What… happened?" He looked up and saw Simon. The blue clad helped his brother to his feet. "You alright?" Alvin nodded. "I guess? Ugh, my head hurts." Alvin stumbled to the ground when Simon let go. He helped him back up, but Alvin fell again. "Si, my leg-" Alvin groaned in pain. Simon worriedly looked at Rylie. "What do you supposed we do?" Rylie sighed. "I don't know…"

Suddenly, Alvin's eyes flashed red and instantly back to his normal hazel color. Everyone gasped and took a few steps back. Alvin glanced at them, confused. "What is it? Hey, my head and leg doesn't hurt anymore. Weird, I can walk as if it never happened. Say, what _did_ happen?" Simon blinked in surprise. That's when it hit him.

_The berries! This can't be good. _

Alvin stood up and shook out his fur. "Yow! What hit me?" Simon whispered to the others. "Did you say personality change and possibly given powers?" Salty nodded, gulping. "I guess it isn't a tall tale at all."

Alvin stood on his feet and looked at the audience in front of him. "Uh… who are you?" Rylie, Salty, Pike, Copper, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, and Theodore all blinked. Alvin realized he wasn't getting an answer, so he tried again. "Am I talking to myself here? Hellooo?" Rylie yipped before introducing everyone.

"Uh… I'm Rylie. This is Pike, Salty, and Copper, my brothers," Simon took a step forward. "Alvin… you don't remember me and Theo, don't you? We're your brothers!" Theodore sniffed. "Yea! I'm Theodore, you're youngest brother, and this is Simon! Don't you remember?"

Alvin examined Theodore and Simon. "I gotta say, you two are awfully familiar… but, I don't remember you. Sorry." Alvin paused for a minute. "Have we met that one time in Finland?" Simon and Theodore gaped. "No!" Alvin flinched. "Okay, sorry…"

Alvin's gaze traveled from Simon and Theodore to the Chipettes. "And who is this?" Brittany placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean, Alvin? You know who we are." Alvin stared in Brittany's eyes. "You are mighty beautiful." Brittany gasped and slapped Alvin in the face, causing him to fall backwards. "Alvin, stop fooling with me! You'll never win my heart!" Brittany stomped away, leaving a confused Alvin on the ground. Jeanette and Eleanor glanced at him. "Uh… are you okay?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin nodded. "Yea, just a bit confused…" He examined the two girls. "Who are you two?" Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged confused glances. "Alvin… are you sure you're alright?" This made the red clad chipmunk annoyed and impatient. "Yes yes, I'm fine! What are your names?" Jeanette blinked. "Uh… I'm Jeanette… and this is Eleanor, my little sister… and the girl in pink is Brittany, our older sister."

Alvin nodded, understanding. "Okay, I'll be on my way." Everyone watched as Alvin started to walk away randomly. "Alvin, get back here!" Brittany growled while grabbing his hood and pulling him back. "Ow! Stop! That hurts my neck!" Brittany let go of him when he was back on the trail. "What is your problem, Brittany? Let me leave!" Brittany grabbed Alvin's arm and looked at him in the eyes. She gasped as she noticed something different in them. "Alvin… what is wrong with you?"

Alvin shrugged. "Can you let me go now?" Brittany growled before slapping him hard in the face. In a flash, Alvin's eyes turned red and back to hazel again. He fell over backwards and yelped in pain. "Alvin?" Simon asked, confused. The red clad chipmunk stood on his feet. "Ugh… yes, Simon?"

Brittany screamed. "HIS EYES! THEY WERE RED!" She ran to her sisters, still screaming. Alvin blinked. "What's Brittany's problem?" Simon helped his brother up. "Uh… you back to normal?" Alvin cocked his head. "Huh? I've always been normal… well, my normal self… haven't I?" Simon decided to quiz him to make sure.

"Who is our songwriter/father?" Alvin blinked. "Uh… Dave…" Simon smiled. "He's back."

Rylie growled impatiently. "Guys, we gotta keep moving." Theodore's stomach grumbled. "Can we eat something? I'm starved!" Copper barked in agreement. "Yea, I'm hungry too. Let's stop and find some food, Ry." Rylie sighed. "I guess… follow me."

Pike stepped in front of his sister. "No. Follow **_me_****.**" Rylie blinked as everyone followed Pike. She rolled her eyes before bringing up the rear.

Suddenly, a loud screech broke the silence and the eagle flew down to the ground. Pike growled and attacked it, attempting to kill it. Alvin gasped as the eagle flew out of Pike's grip and was heading for Simon- - again. "WHY DOES IT WANT ME SO BAD!?" Simon screamed before running. "SIMON!" Theodore and Alvin screamed when the blue clad chipmunk fell down a hill, with the eagle zooming down after him. Pike barked furiously and chased the eagle down. The eagle flew up in the air with Simon in his grip. Pike jumped and managed to claw the Eagle's tail.

Sadly, that didn't do anything. The eagle flew away with a terrified Simon. Alvin, Theodore, and Jeanette screamed. "NOO! Simon!" Theodore was bursting in tears and he hugged his brother tightly. Brittany and Eleanor hugged Jeanette, watching the eagle in horror. Pike gazed at the eagle before bending his head down and dropping his tail in between his legs.

**"**I could've saved him… This is all my fault…" Rylie padded slowly up to her brother. "Pike, it's not your fault. The eagle had an advantage because of its wings. I'm sure if it didn't have wings you could've beat him." Pike glared at Rylie. "I don't care what _could've _happened! I care about what _will_ happen!"

Pike turned away and stomped a few yards away before he sat down and stared at his reflection from a small puddle. Rylie sighed and looked at her chipmunk friends. Alvin and Theodore were hugging each other, softly crying, while Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor huddled besides each other. Rylie glanced back up at the sky and saw the eagle flying to a high peak on top of a rock side. Rylie stumbled to the ground and rested her head on her paws.

_Mother… how could you let this happen?_

**Cliffhanger! What do you think is wrong with Alvin? Is Simon truly gone forever? **

**I'll update soon. Read and Review!**


	10. Gator Trouble

**We left off when the eagle took Simon away. Read on!**

Simon held on to his glasses, not wanted them to fall. He guessed it wouldn't matter anyway, because he thought he was going to die. He tried struggling from the eagle's grip, but its feet just fastened tighter around him whenever he did. Simon sighed, feeling absolutely miserable.

Simon saw the eagle's nest, and it landed in it. Simon saw some huge eggs- - in his perspective- - and he was already planning his escape. The eagle dropped Simon in the nest before flying down in it as well.

Simon slowly turned around and saw the eagle walking around its eggs, watching Simon closely. Simon nervously returned the gaze, and he slowly but surely stood up. The eagle watched him as Simon took a few steps back, really slowly. Simon placed his paw on the edge of the nest, and jumped up on the edge. The eagle realized he was trying to escape, and it cawed furiously and threw itself at Simon, who lost his balance and fell down off the edge of the nest.

"Whoooa! Help!" Simon screamed as he tumbled down the rocks. Simon landed on soft grass at the bottom of the rock pile, thankfully. Simon groaned and stood up. He realized while he was falling, he lost his glasses. Simon didn't bother to look for them, though; they would probably be broke anyway, and he wanted to get away from the eagle.

The blue clad chipmunk ran to what looked like the woods and climbed up the first tree in sight. Everything was blurry, so it was quit hard to hide. He crawled in an empty hole in the tree and stayed there. He decided he would wait for the others to come by, because it seemed like they were heading to the rock pile direction.

Simon curled up in a small ball and closed his eyes.

OoOoOoO

Pike led the others forward, deep into the woods. "C'mon, we got to reach the rock pile! Hurry!" Pike barked as the others slowly followed. Theodore was riding on Rylie's back, because he fell asleep earlier out of sorrow. Jeanette trailed slowly behind her sisters. Her mind was completely blank. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed about what seemed like Simon's last hour on the earth. She thought for sure he was dead.

Alvin had hope, though very little. He tried hard to be a good example to Theodore, but his little brother fell asleep, so it really didn't matter anymore. Alvin glared at the earth. _Why did Simon have to die? Why? _Alvin picked up a rock and threw it at a small swamp. _Why!? _

The rock skipped across the water. What Alvin didn't know was that just that tiny disturbance of the swamp water alerted creatures that lurked in the dark, shallow pool.

The swamp water splashed up furiously as if it was angry that Alvin threw the rock. Alvin froze and slowly turned around at the swamp. He saw something that really shocked him: Alligator.

Alvin screamed. He turned and ran back to the others. "RUN!" Rylie groaned. "What is it?" Alvin pointed to the alligator. "Hurry! Climb a tree or something!" Alvin woke up Theodore. "C'mon!" Salty stopped them. "No! Running won't help! Alligators are much faster than us." Alvin gasped. "What do you expect us to do, then?"

"Distract them!" Salty yelled. Alvin flattened his ears. "With **_WHAT_**!?"

"ANYTHING!" Salty picked up a stick with his mouth and threw it past the alligator's head. The swamp creature turned and watched the stick go. When the alligator wasn't looking, the others ran a few yards back. The alligator turned around again, and they all stopped running. The alligator trotted forward, aiming for the pups and chipmunks.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Brittany wailed. Pike growled. "I know what to do!" Pike stepped forward, growling furiously. Rylie gasped. "Pike, no! Don't challenge it! That'll make it more aggressive!" Pike growled, not taking his eyes off the creature. "What other choice do we have? I can kill it,"

Salty cried out to his brother. "No! You can't kill it, Pike! Don't do this!" Pike ignored their calls. The alligator slowly trotted forward, making a light hissing sound. Then in a flash, it bolted forward towards Pike. Pike barely dodged and jumped on the gator's back. Pike shoved his paws down on the back of the gator's neck and pushed. "Help me! It'll keep his jaw and head down!"

The chipmunks and other dogs helped Pike push on the gators back of the neck, keeping its jaw shut. The alligator hissed, not able to open its mouth. Alvin gulped. "Now what do we do?"

Salty inhaled and exhaled. "Okay. Go in front of the gator, but not too close." Everyone obeyed, while Pike and Salty stayed on the gator to keep its jaw down. Salty instructed them what to do. "Okay, now punch its nose."

"WHAT!?"

"JUST DO IT!"

The chipmunks and Copper and Rylie obeyed reluctantly. The alligator flinched, and started to struggle. Salty held down on the alligator's backside of the neck even harder. "The nose is very sensitive to alligators. If you hit sensitive spots, then it will back down from you." In a flash, Salty and Pike jumped off the gator's neck and punched its nose one last time. The alligator backed away and payed attention to the tip of its snout.

"Run, while you have the chance!" Salty howled and everyone raced away from the alligator. After a lot of running, they slowed down and saw the alligator was completely out of sight. Salty smiled, laughing. "We did it!" The puppies and chipmunks cheered happily. Brittany giggled. "I wonder where the alligator came from, and how it found us!"

Copper glanced at Alvin. "You were the one who warned us. Where'd it come from?" Alvin shifted, feeling uncomfortable. "Uh… well, heh, ya see… I kinda got mad because Simon was taken away, so I threw a rock at a swamp, and that must have alerted the alligator, and apparently it was hungry so… yea." Alvin smiled at the end, and everyone glanced at him, pretty ticked.

"Maybe you should start thinking before you do." Copper suggested. Pike scoffed. "You're one to talk, Copper." Copper glared at his older brother, but didn't argue.

Theodore gasped when he saw it. "Guys, look!" Everyone turned and realized that they reached the rock pile, where Simon was taken. "How do we get up there?" Eleanor whispered. Alvin shrugged. "Simple. We climb."

Rylie took a deep breath. "You guys ready for this?" Jeanette gulped. "No." Rylie chuckled. "Me neither. Let's go."

**Read and review. :)**


	11. Found

**We left off when Rylie and her brothers, along with Alvin, Theodore, and the Chipettes, were searching for Simon. Read on!**

They only walked up a few rocks when they heard what they were hoping they would never hear again… the eagle. It screeched up way above in the sky. Rylie growled in frustration. "You guys, run back to the woods! We'll distract the eagle,"

Theodore gaped. "What about Simon?" Rylie growled. "Just go!" Theodore obeyed along with the Chipettes, but Alvin was reluctant. "Rylie, we gotta save Si!" Rylie shook her head. "The eagle is too much for Simon! He's most likely dead already!" Alvin widened his eyes at each word Rylie said. "Simon wouldn't have had a chance, Alvin. I'm sorry, but you have to let it go!"

"Let it go, let it go!" Brittany sang. Everyone glared at her with a 'this is not the moment' look. Brittany flinched. "Sorry."

Theodore had tears in his eyes again. "Alvin, come on! I don't want to lose my other brother too!" These words struck the red clad chipmunk's heart. "Theodore…" The eagle's screech interrupted Alvin. "…Run!" he finished as the eagle came soaring down.

The chipmunks reached the woods and searched for something to hide in. Alvin pointed with his finger at a hole in a tree. "Go! Up there!" The Chipette climbed up faster than a flash along with Theodore and Alvin. Rylie, Pike, Copper, and Salty all were snapping their jaws at the eagle, trying to protect their friends.

The 5 chipmunks settled in the tree hole, watching the dogs fight the eagle. Eventually it flew up in the air and back to its nest, screeching. Alvin sighed and he slouched down next to his brother. Theodore hugged his older brother tightly, and when the red clad was about to return the hug, they suddenly heard a low, deep moan. Alvin froze and he glanced at the Chipettes. They shook their heads, signaling the groan didn't come from them.

Alvin gulped and turned around. He looked to the back of the hole, and he saw a silhouette of a chipmunk. Alvin looked to the others, 'asking' if he should wake it up. Brittany was shaking her head furiously. Jeanette and Eleanor shrugged, and Theodore didn't make a sign.

Alvin inhaled and exhaled. He decided to leave the chipmunk alone. But Theodore made a sudden yelp of pain when Alvin accidently stepped on his tail. They all froze with the chipmunk in the back stood up in a flash. "H-hello?" The chipmunk asked nervously.

Alvin stuttered. _I know that voice…_

"S-Simon?" Alvin whispered. The chipmunk stepped out of the shadows. "Alvin? Theodore? Girls?" A minute passed and everything was silent. Then Alvin let out a yelp of joy. "You're okay!" He hugged his brother happily. Theodore and the Chipettes joined in. Simon hugged back, happiness swelling inside of him. Theodore started crying, but they were happy tears this time.

"How did you escape? We thought you were d-d-d…" Theodore didn't bother to end the sentence, and he hoped Simon knew what he was trying to say. Luckily Simon did. "Escape? Well, the eagle set me down in its nest, than I simply jumped out. I found this hole, and I hid in it so the eagle couldn't get me. And I stayed in here to wait for you guys."

"Oh my gosh, we were so worried…" Jeanette murmured. Simon chuckled. "I'm okay, so you don't need to worry anymore." Jeanette blinked. "Wait, where's your glasses?" Simon shrugged. "I lost them when I was falling down the rocks…" Jeanette gaped. "We have to find them!"

Alvin smirked, as if not hearing what Jeanette and Simon were saying. "You missed out on all the fun. We were chased by a gator!" At first, Simon didn't believe his brother. But, when he saw everyone else nodding, he believed them. They told him the whole story, and Brittany just **_had_**to put in it was Alvin's fault the gator was awake. Simon blinked when they finished. "Wow. I guess I did miss out on all the fun." They all laughed, than they remembered the dogs.

"C'mon! They'll be so happy to know you're okay, Simon!" Alvin called as they all hopped down to the ground. The others followed him and they reached the puppies.

"Guys, we found Simon's glasses, but no sign of him-" Rylie stopped when she saw Simon. "SIMON! You're okay!" The blue clad chipmunk chuckled. "Yea, I'm fine." Rylie set down his glasses. "You can have these back. Lucky you, they aren't broken, just a little bent." Simon cleaned the off before placing them on his face. "Thank you, Rylie."

Pike, Copper, and Salty trotted up. "You're alive!" Copper exclaimed. Salty wagged his tail. "It's a good thing you made it." Pike didn't say anything, he only nodded in agreement. Simon started to sweat. He wasn't used to so much attention. "Heh… yea, thanks."

Rylie smiled. "Now that we're all okay, let's get a move on before that eagle comes back." Everyone agreed and they set off once again.

OoOoOoO

The puppies and chipmunks halted as they saw a lake lying before them. Rylie inhaled and exhaled. "You guys think you can swim that far?" She asked her companions. Copper puffed out his chest. "I can do anything!" Pike chuckled and playfully cuffed his brother's ears. "All you can do is boast. You never prove anything you say,"

Before Copper could reply, Salty butted in. "What about you chipmunks?" Alvin smirked. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine!"

Rylie nodded. "Let's go." Salty stopped her. "Wait. There could be alligators lurking in there," The puppies and chipmunks examined the surface of the water. "It looks unhabituated," Jeanette observed. Simon pointed with his index finger at something in the water. "Hold on, what's that?"

Salty squinted to see what Simon was pointing at. "Looks like a gator…" Rylie took a close look and nodded. "That's definitely a gator." Pike groaned. "How do we get across now?"

Alvin looked around, searching for a safe way to cross. "Hey, there're some stepping stones over there, and the alligator is far from them, so that means it couldn't get to us in time before we cross! Right?" Simon shook his head. "Alligators can swim up to 20 miles per hour. I don't think that's such a good idea." Alvin shrugged. "What choice do we have?"

"I'd rather stay here and not get killed," Brittany muttered and she sat down at the bank. Suddenly, a hissing sound came from behind the 10 animals. They all whipped around and saw what they wouldn't expect to meet again: The alligator from the swamp.

"Ugh, Hector's back!" Alvin groaned. Everyone glanced at Alvin in confusion. "You named it?" Simon asked. Alvin shrugged. "What else do we call him?" The alligator interrupted them with a mad hissing noise. They all backed away when it slowly started to walk towards them.

Brittany was freaking out. "It's forcing us into the lake!" Eleanor cried out, "What do we do?" Pike growled and stepped in front of everyone. "Back down, gator. We beat you once, we can do it again." The alligator hissed at Pike, and it stopped walking. The gator watched Pike closely, as if it was listening to his words. "If you try to kill us, then you've mistaken. We will kill you weakling if you don't leave us alone." The alligator hissed more furiously than before. Alvin shivered. "I think you made Hector angry,"

'Hector' snapped his jaws a millimeter away from Pike. The puppy didn't even flinch. "I'm warning you. Back off!" Pike snapped at the alligator, and 'Hector' took a step back. This made 'Hector' even angrier. The gator opened his jaws wide, ready to shut it down on Pike. The puppy ducked just in time, and Pike jumped up on top of Hector's back. He was about to push down on the back of its neck, but Hector shook Pike off, knowing what he was about to do.

Hector started whipping his tail around furiously. "Look out, Pike! The alligator's tail is way harder than it looks. If you get hit, it could get you seriously injured!" Salty instructed. Pike bit the alligator's tail. "Dun't worry, I haf eferythin under controooo-whoaaa!" Hector shook his tail around with Pike's teeth still fastened into it. The alligator swung Pike off, causing the puppy to fly all the way to the other side of the lake. Pike yelped in pain as he hit the ground.

"PIKE!" Rylie screamed. Hector whipped around to look at the puppies and chipmunks. He aimed for Rylie, but the puppy already knew where he was going. Rylie jumped in the air, dodging its blow. She landed on his back, but the alligator didn't want her to keep his jaw down, so he attempted to roll on his back. Rylie realized Hector was trying to crush her, and she immediately jumped down. "Run, while Hector's on his back!" Rylie yelped.

All chipmunks and puppies spread out in different directions. Hector slowly rolled onto his belly again and looked around in confusion. He saw a flash of red, pink, and brown go around a tree. Hector slowly trotted into that direction, wanting to feast on a tasty meal. Hector turned and glanced around at the other side of the tree, but he saw nothing. The hungry gator looked around, once again confused.

"Owch! Watch it!"

"Shh, Brittany! Hector might find us!"

The alligator turned to the voices and sniffed in a small hole against a tree. He heard voices again. "See what you did, Britt? Hector found us!" "He can't reach us, dummy!" "Shut up, you two! Who knew chipmunks were so annoying?" "You shut up, Copper!"

The alligator roared and started clawing at the dirt, trying to open up the hole. Brittany, from inside the hole, screamed and hugged Alvin tightly. Copper flattened his ears. "Guys, on three run!" Hector dug the hole up and started to open it.

"1…"

Hector hissed in frustration when the hole didn't get any bigger.

"2…"

Hector managed to make the hole big enough for him to squeeze his jaw through. "3!" Copper, Alvin, and Brittany zoomed out of the hole and past the alligator. Hector turned and chased after them. "CLIMB UP A TREE!" Alvin yelped and flung himself up one along with Brittany. "Hey! What about me?" Copper asked in fear. "Oh, nuts, I forgot dogs can't climb trees…" Alvin muttered.

Brittany gasped. "Copper!" The puppy glanced up at them. "Don't worry, it'll be okay!" Copper raced around in circles. The alligator tried to catch him, but the circles he ran in were too wide and had too much sharp turns. Hector hissed as Copper threw dust in his face and eyes. The alligator stopped focusing on Copper and laid his attention on his dusty eye.

"Guys, c'mon!" Copper barked. Alvin and Brittany raced down the tree and followed Copper. "Look out!" Copper yelped. Alvin and Brittany turned and saw **_another_** alligator. "It's the one from the lake!" Brittany screamed. "Go, Brittany, go!" Alvin urged and both chipmunks raced away from the alligators.

**Cliffhanger! What happens next, do you wonder? (NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: WOLVES!)**

**Don't worry, I'll update soon. :) Read and review!**


	12. Wolves

**We left off where Hector and his buddy were chasing Alvin, Brittany, and Copper. Read on!**

Alvin and Brittany raced alongside with Copper. They didn't know where they were going, and they didn't know where everyone else was either. They just wanted to get away from the alligators.

"Hurry! Hector and his friend are gaining on us!" Alvin yelled. Copper whimpered, not able to get away as easily as the two chipmunks. "Brittany, Alvin; climb that tree!" Copper ordered. "What about you?" Alvin asked, panting hard. Copper gulped. "I'll be fine!" Copper shoved the two up the tree, and Copper turned to face the alligators.

"Get away, you savages!" He growled, trying to be brave like Pike was. The alligators hissed and slowly walked forward. Copper started to panic. Brittany realized Copper froze to the spot, and she yelled loudly to him: "Jump on the back of the neck and pin it down, Copper!"

The chocolate lab broke out of his trance and did as Brittany said. The only problem was, there were two alligators he had to deal with. Unfortunately for Copper, Hector was way too strong for him. He easily shoved the puppy off and was ready to chomp its jaw on him, when suddenly howling came from the distance. Copper whimpered and stood up, confused why the alligators stopped. That's when the howling came again. Copper opened his jaw in horror. "Wolves?" He whispered.

The wolves tumbled out from the forest and attacked the gators. The alligators roared and hissed as the wolves scratched the most sensitive parts of them: the noses and eyes. The wolves pounced on the back of their necks and held their jaws down. "What are these gators doing so far in our territory?" One of the wolves asked. Another wolf shrugged, then spotted Copper. "Well well well, what do we have here? A pup?" Copper shivered in fear; he knew that the wolves killed his father.

Meanwhile, Alvin and Brittany watched closely from the tree. "What do we do?" Brittany hissed in Alvin's ear. The red clad chipmunk shrugged. "Stay away from the wolves, and make sure Copper stays all right."

A jet black wolf stepped in front of Copper. "A pup? From the humans, I presume?" Copper shivered more furiously. "P-p-please d-d-don't h-hurt me…" He whimpered. The jet black wolf laughed. "You almost killed yourself from the gators… seems to me you wanted to get hurt!" Several other wolves chuckled, and Copper whimpered as he shrunk lower to the ground. The jet black wolf opened his jaws wide. "Looks like I'll be eating good today!"

"Now, hold on! Stop, Shadow!"

Everyone turned and saw a silvery blue female wolf step up. "Shadow, this is just a pup! Give him a chance!" Shadow growled. "Crystal, we eat pups all the time!" Crystal bared her teeth, ready to protect the pup. "Stop trying to scare him! He's still a canine, isn't he?"

Copper hid behind Crystal. He trusted her immediately because of her trying to protect him. _Reminds me of mother…_

Crystal growled at Shadow. "I will do anything to protect the pup." Shadow was silent for a few moments, and then he spoke. "Alright. We will take him to Alpha. But don't blame me if he kills the pup right when he sees it," Crystal shook her head. "We will not take him to Alpha. We will let him go." Crystal glanced at Copper and smiled a bit. "What's your name, pup?"

Copper looked into Crystal's blue eyes. "Copper…" He said while sighing. Crystal smiled. "All right then, Copper. Where do you come from?" Copper didn't dare tell them there were others, and he didn't want to say that he lived with humans. "Uh… I'm just a loner here in these woods… my mother died from a car, and my dad died from a wolf pack-" Copper shut his mouth, regretting those words.

Crystal didn't seem offended. "You poor thing! And you're all alone? Why don't you come live with me?" Copper quickly shook his head. He realized it was too quick. "Uh, no thanks… I prefer living on my own…" Hector, being held by one of the wolves, hissed quietly, as if knowing Copper was lying.

Shadow sniffed the air. "If you are alone… why do I smell other puppies nearby?" At that moment, a buff puppy jumped out from the shadows and growled furiously at Shadow. "Leave Copper alone!" The pup growled angrily. Copper gulped. _Way to go, Pike… _

Shadow laughed. "And what will you do about it? You're just another stupid pup!" Pike bared his teeth, showing no fear. "Let my brother free! Or I'll tear your ears off!" Crystal stepped in between them. "Hold on, chill. Little pup, you do not know what you're getting into." Pike growled. "Little pup!?"

Crystal hushed him. "What's your name?" Pike was silent, but he answered soon. "Pike. Why do you ask?" Crystal smiled. "Copper is your brother?" Pike nodded. "Let him go before I get the others!" Shadow pricked his ears in interest. "There are others, hmm?" Pike growled furiously at Shadow, clearly not liking him one bit. "YES, there are others! EIGHT others!"

Shadow nodded slowly. "Eight siblings? My my, your mother must have had a tough time with you all!" Pike blinked; he was not about to say that 6 of them weren't his siblings, but chipmunks. Copper, though, being his usual stupid self, blurted it out without thinking. "Actually, there's only four of us puppies. The other six are just our-" Pike glared at Copper with a warning stare. Copper fell silent.

Shadow leaned in. "Are just what?" Pike growled. "Just friends." At that moment, Rylie, Salty, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor casually walked out of the bushes. They stopped when they saw Pike and Copper. "Where were you? We were worried si-" Rylie stopped as she saw the wolves. She stared up at them in horror.

Shadow pricked his ears. "Food!" Simon instantly realized the wolf was talking about the chipmunks, and he immediately shoved the others up the nearest tree. The four did not stop climbing until they were at the way top. Shadow growled in frustration. Rylie stared at Pike and Copper, giving them the sign it was time to go. Pike started distracting the wolves while Copper slipped away in the shadows along with Rylie and Salty.

"What were you thinking? The wolves killed our dad, remember?" Salty hissed. Copper flattened his ears. "They came out of nowhere!" Rylie gaped. "Wait, where's Alvin and Brittany?" Copper was silent. Salty growled. "Copper, do you know where they are?" Copper whimpered. "T-they were with me when the wolves came… but they climbed up a tree… I don't know where they are now…"

Meanwhile, Alvin and Brittany were hanging around in the tree branches. "This is boring… I wanna see what they're talking about!" Alvin said and he began to climb down the tree. Brittany grabbed his tail and pulled him back up. "Are you insane? They'll rip you to pieces!" Alvin shook his head. "No they won't… let go of my tail," Brittany shook her head. "No, I can't let you-"

Alvin ripped his tail out of her grip, lost his balance, and tumbled down the tree with a loud crash. Everyone whipped around and they saw a few leaves drifting down on a small leaf pile. Shadow stalked towards the leave pile and sniffed at it. Suddenly Alvin popped out of it and spluttered leaves out of his mouth. "Gross!"

Alvin stood up, shook out his fur, and started walking forward, not noticing the wolf by him. "I tell ya, trees hate me. I always fall down them like that. Screwy tree!" Alvin leaned his paw against the jet black wolf's paw. Then Alvin looked up at Shadow. "Am I right, or am I right?"

Shadow growled, realizing the chipmunk wasn't scared of him. "You… can speak?" Shadow asked, surprised and mad. Alvin looked up at the wolf and cross his arms, not sure if it was a trick question. "Um… I always could speak?"

Shadow blinked, completely dumbfounded. That's when Alvin snapped out of it and he actually saw the wolf this time. He gazed up at it in horror. Then he shook his head and confusingly looked at Shadow. "Wait a sec… where'd you come from?" Shadow growled and hit the small chipmunk hard, causing him to fly back towards Copper and Pike. Alvin winced and wrapped his arms around himself. "Ow…" He muttered.

Crystal sniffed Alvin curiously. "I never met a talking squirrel before!" Alvin growled. "Hey, why does everyone get mixed up with us being squirrels rather than chipmunks? We look **_NOTHING _**alike!" Crystal blinked, surprised by Alvin's boldness. "Sorry. What's this?" Alvin blinked in surprise as Crystal picked up a red, shiny pocketknife. "Hey, that's mine!" Alvin jumped up and grabbed it out of her mouth.

Crystal chuckled. "What is it, though?" Alvin flattened his ears, annoyed. "A pocketknife… are you dumb or what?" All the wolves gasped and backed away from Alvin. The red clad chipmunk blinked. "Am I that scary? Come on…" Crystal widened her eyes and took a few steps back. "A… knife?"

Alvin realized the wolves weren't scared of him; they were scared of his pocketknife. He smirked as a plan flickered in his head. Alvin opened the pocketknife and pointed the blade around at every wolf. "That's right, it's a knife! And if you don't wanna get hurt, you better run!" Shadow gasped. "His… eyes! He must work for the eagles!"

"Impossible! This is a chipmunk for crying out loud."

The wolves started arguing among themselves. Alvin took his chance, gestured Copper and Pike to follow, then scampered off into the woods where the others were. "Haha, did you see that? They were scared of my knife! That got 'em easy! C'mon, let's get outa here!"

Alvin started to walk away with his brothers and the Chipettes, but Rylie stopped him. "Wait a sec, Alvin. They called you an eagle worker." Alvin blinked. "So?" Rylie's heart started to beat faster. "N-nothing… let's just keep going… I just hope they are wrong…" Alvin was about to ask what was on Rylie's mind, but the wolves interrupted.

"Hey! Where'd they go!?"

Rylie growled quietly to the others. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

**Wolves! I finally added them in! Sorry that Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore were barely in the story, I just kinda was focused on the main plot. I promise they will be in the next chapter much more! **

**Read and review and I'll update soon. :)**


	13. Losing Friends

**We left off when everyone was leaving the wolf territory. Read on!**

**Rylie's POV**

I almost had a heart attack when I saw my brothers confronting those wolves. I don't know what got in their minds, whatever's left of them. They got lucky when Alvin got his pocketknife out. I'm just glad that everyone's okay now.

Well, almost everyone. Copper is still pretty shaken up. He hasn't said a word since we spotted the gator in the lake. I feel pretty sorry for him, but he just has to learn to grow up a bit.

I'm starting to have suspicions of Alvin. He's been acting very strange lately. His eyes even turned red more than once, which is pretty freaky. What is he, part raccoon? I'm starting to wonder if he actually is working for eagles. Maybe that's why he's acting so stupid. Or maybe it's just the berries he ate. I hope it's the berries.

The only problem we have now is those dumb wolves. They haven't found us yet, but I have this feeling deep inside of me that they will soon. Luckily the alligators ran off, and I doubt they'll be back anytime soon. The only negative so far is that we still have to cross that lake, and we aren't sure if any other alligators are lurking in it. I guess we don't have much of a choice.

**Copper's POV**

Those wolves were scary! I hope we never run into them again. Well, all but Crystal… she's so nice… I can't help but think she is just like my mother. I wonder if they knew each other?

Am I mad? Of course they didn't! And if they did, they wouldn't be friends, cuz' Crystal is a wolf! But she's so nice… Snap out of it, Copper! You don't have a chance with her!

**Salty's POV**

The clouds are darkening. I think it's gonna rain soon. It might even storm, so we better find some shelter soon.

I can't believe Pike and Copper jumped in front of a wolf pack as if they wanted to be killed. They got so lucky that silver female wolf was there, because she seemed like she was defending them. I think I'm gonna have a talk with those two soon.

**Pike's POV**

I feel like Rylie is the oldest now, and I don't like it! She's always the leader, and she's always telling us what to do. It's so unfair! I'm the oldest! She's the youngest! I just don't like it one bit.

I'm pretty mad at Copper for running into those wolves. Of course I'd do anything to protect my siblings, but he was being stupid. He was always stupid. I never knew he was _that _stupid, though.

Speaking of Copper, he's been watching that silver female wolf very closely. It's as if he knew her his whole life or something. I'm having some suspicions there, but I don't wanna question my brother. It might make him feel uncomfortable and upset. I figure it'd be best to ask him about it, though.

**Brittany's POV**

Ugh, it's raining out again. _COLD_ rain. To make it worse, it's _storming_. As if this day wasn't bad enough already! We already bumped into eagles, gators, and wolves! And you know the worst of it?

My clothes are as muddy as ever, my hair is even worse, my fur is sticking out everywhere, (Not to mention my fur itself is sticky… don't ask why cuz' I don't know,) I chipped three nails, and I feel like a rat in a dumpster! It's the worst feeling ever! I hope we find a spring soon, because I'm in desperate need of a bath with clean water!

**Jeanette's POV**

Today was a scary yet interesting day. Those alligators just never give up! Why can't they give us a break for once? And to add on to that, a wolf pack knows about us! What if they track us down while we are asleep? Luckily that eagle hasn't come back, which is good.

The reason I think it was interesting is because I never saw a real live wolf before. I've only seen pictures, and so I think it was pretty fascinating to see one.

I feel like I'm gonna pass out. I'm so hungry; we hardly ate anything in two days. I hope Pike finds something for us all to eat soon; because I think Theodore's gonna go wild if Pike doesn't.

**Eleanor's POV**

The rain isn't too bad. I had nothing to drink in a few days, so this rain can make up for that. The only thing I don't like is the storm. It has gone crazy, and I think my ears are gonna burst from all the thunder! I sure hope we find some shelter soon.

I feel like we're being watched. I'm pretty sure the eagle is long gone, and I don't think those gator's will be back for a while, and the wolves would have come out in the open if they saw us, so I have no idea what it could be if anything. I sure hope Rylie knows where she's going, because I can't see my own paw in front of my face!

**Simon's POV**

Theodore has been quiet the whole day. I don't know if there's something wrong, or if he just wants to go home. I totally do not blame him, because we all wanna go home. Especially Brittany, who's been complaining _all day long…_

I have a bad feeling that those wolves will find us if we don't stop soon. I'm thankful for the rain, because it would wash our scents off to make it harder for the wolves to find us, but all the same; we need to find a place to sleep. More importantly, we need to find food.

**Theodore's POV**

I can't believe I'm out here in the middle of nowhere all alone! Well, I have my brothers and friends, but it's still really scary! I would give anything to go back home right now! I would as well do anything for food, because I am starving. I'm afraid I might starve to death!

AHHH! Thunder! It's so loud! EEK! Lightning! AHH! More thunder! I'm so glad Simon's here, cuz' he really helps me when I'm scared.

I'd rather be back on the island than here! Well, maybe not, because there was a volcano on the island, but I'm pretty sure you get what I mean!

**Alvin's POV**

I am dead tired. My ears hurt because of the thunder and Theodore's screaming. Mostly the screaming, though.

I got a feeling that Rylie doesn't trust me for some reason. She's always glancing back at me every 2 minutes with this look in her eyes that I don't like. I didn't do anything! Why is she being so… blah?

I might have an idea why she's doing this now. She thinks I'm working for eagles. What does it matter if I am working for eagles!? And I'm not! An eagle took my brother and attempted to kill him!

Ow, my ears! Why can't Theodore stop screaming? The thunder isn't that scary! … Holy nuts, did I just see a wolf when that lightning flashed? Nah, must have been my imagination… this storm is playing tricks on me!

**Normal POV**

Rylie stopped next to a Cliffside that fell down at least 100 feet. She gulped and turned to the others. "Stop! There's a cliff," She called over the wind and thunder. The chipmunks and puppies stopped next to Rylie. "How do we get across?" Pike asked loudly. Rylie spotted a fallen tree that went over the cliff. "There! We can go across that!"

Alvin gasped. "Are you insane? We could fall!" Rylie turned to the small chipmunk. "No, we won't fall! It'll be okay," Before he could argue, Rylie started to walk across the log. The others had no choice but to follow.

At first, it was going pretty smoothly. The log suddenly shifted and started to wobble. Rylie gasped and dug her puppy claws in the bark. "Hang on!" Rylie howled as the log started to sway violently. Rylie turned her head and saw that Jeanette and Theodore were on the log as well. They hung on tightly, and the log started to calm down and it stopped swaying. Rylie sighed in relief. "Okay, now move forward slowly,"

Jeanette and Theodore slowly trotted on all fours across the log. It started to shake again, but not much. Suddenly, lightning slashed the log and it split in two. Jeanette, Theodore, and Rylie screamed as they fell down the cliff.

"JEANETTE!" Brittany and Eleanor screamed. "THEODORE!" Simon and Alvin yelled. "RYLIE!" Pike, Copper, and Salty yelped. The two chipmunks and puppy fell, still screaming, to the bottom of the cliff. A loud splash was heard, showing that they fell in possibly a river.

The others watched in horror as their friends disappeared from sight.

**Oh, nooooooooo! Jeanette, Theodore, and Rylie! What happens next, do you wonder? **

**NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: Brittany finds something interesting in a dark cave...**

**Read and Review!**


	14. All is Lost

**Nothing to say... read on!**

**Salty's POV**

I had a rock in my throat as I saw my friends and sister fall down to possibly their death. I felt something inside of me I never felt before. It was like I was slashed in the side with a knife, but nothing came out. I felt completely _empty_.

I never imagined something like this would happen. Since we didn't have Rylie to guide us, what would be better than to go back home? We better check if they made it. There is a chance that they are still alive, but a very small one.

**Normal POV**

Salty climbed down a steep hill and eventually made it to the bottom of the cliff. "That took a while," He muttered and started his search.

"Rylie? Jeanette? Theodore?" Salty called, looking for his sister and friends. "Hello? Anyone down here?" After a long search, the chocolate lab puppy found no sign of them. He sadly climbed back up the cliff, which was very tough, but Salty was a smart dog, and he made it to the top.

"Did you find them?" Alvin asked, and he looked past Salty, but saw no one. The red clad chipmunk's tail drooped and he sadly walked back to the others. "No sign of anyone." He muttered. Brittany and Eleanor hugged sadly. Eleanor sniffed. "Why did they have to fall? Just why?"

Brittany didn't say a word. She was too busy trying to hold back tears. _I have to be a good example for Eleanor. I have to be a good example for Eleanor. _The pink clad Chipette repeated this in her head, which eased her tears thankfully. "It will be okay, Ellie. I'm sure they are alright." What Brittany said didn't help one bit. Eleanor closed her eyes, hugging her sister tightly.

Suddenly, Alvin yelled loudly. "Where's Simon!?" Salty's eyes widened. "Simon's gone too!?" Eleanor hugged Brittany even tighter than before as Alvin's voice rose louder and louder.

"Simon! SIMON!" He called, desperately trying to find his brother. Alvin gave up and plopped on the ground, burying his head in his arms. Salty felt so bad for the poor chipmunk. He lost both his brothers; Salty couldn't imagine losing Pike and Copper as well as Rylie.

OoOoOoO

Pike, Salty, Copper, Brittany, and Eleanor all were looking down at the bottom of the cliff, hoping to see any signs of life. Alvin was facing the opposite direction of all them a few feet back, gazing into the woods sadly.

Suddenly Salty stood up. "Okay, we should be moving." Pike stood up, stopping Salty. "What about Rylie, Jeanette, and Theodore? Have you forgotten them already?" Salty flattened his ears back. "No, of course not. But we can't stay here forever."

Pike growled. "We can't leave now! We need to wait for the others!" Salty calmly sat down. "Don't be foolish, Pike. The more we wait, the more time we waist. We have to go." Pike bared his teeth. "Do you not care about your family and friends anymore? We wait!"

"We go!"

"I make the decisions here! I'm older and stronger, anyway!"

"That doesn't matter. It all comes down to wise and smart."

"Liar!"

The two dogs droned on and on with their argument. Alvin, tired of their fighting, stood up and whipped around to look at them. "Guys, enough already!"

Everyone turned to look at Alvin, surprised out of their fur. Alvin continued. "Standing here and arguing won't do anything! We have to do something! And if you two will just stay here and complain about what's better and what isn't, than you can do that! But I'm looking for my brothers!" They all watched dumbfounded as Alvin turned around and stomped away in the woods.

Brittany shook her head and her senses came back to her. "Alvin, wait!" Brittany grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Brittany, you can't stop me. I'm looking for my brothers." Alvin ripped his arm out of her grip and continued walking. Brittany flattened her ears, frustrated. "Don't be stupid, Alvin. You aren't going nowhere on your own." Alvin glared at Brittany. "And who's gonna stop me?" He yelled.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over the two chipmunks, and they slowly turned around and saw what they were always afraid to see. Alvin gaped. "It's Charlie the eagle!" Brittany screamed and raced away to the others. The eagle didn't bother chasing her; he just was glancing at Alvin curiously. Alvin, completely surprised, stared at the eagle. The eagle stared back, not moving a muscle.

Alvin took a step back. The eagle took a step forward. Alvin cocked his head, and the eagle copied him. "…Uh…" Alvin looked around and saw a vine not far away. The red clad chipmunk walked casually over to the vine. The eagle watched his every move. Alvin, now fast as a flash, grabbed the vine and wrapped it around the eagle, tying it up. The eagle cawed in surprise and was now stuck.

Alvin smirked in triumph. "That'll teach you to try and eat my friends!" Alvin started to hop back to where everyone else was, and he froze as the eagle ripped the rope. The eagle cawed furiously, ready to grab Alvin, but the red clad chipmunk reacted first.

Alvin whipped around, his eyes glowing red in the dark light. He kicked the eagle's face with his foot, injuring it with unusual strength. Alvin ripped a few of its tail feathers off before clawing its chest. The eagle couldn't take anymore and it flew away. Alvin watched it go, feeling as if fire burned inside of him. The small chipmunk blinked and his eyes weren't glowing anymore.

Alvin groaned as he felt sudden pain in his leg. He didn't know why it hurt so much, but he didn't care at the moment. He stumbled to the ground and lied there, feeling as if he kicked an eagle in the beak. _What… just… happened? Where'd the eagle go? Why does my leg hurt so much? _

The red clad realized he couldn't go anywhere on his own, so he tried calling or help. "HEY! HELP!" Alvin tried to sound as desperate as possible, just so the others knew it was serious. A shadow loomed over Alvin, and he groaned in frustration. "Hello, speaking squirrel!"

Alvin looked up and saw Shadow. "One, I'm not afraid of you, and two… I'M NOT A SQUIRREL!" Shadow blinked, very surprised. Alvin took that as an advantage and he tried to scurry up a tree, but his leg hurt too much. "Augh… what did I do, break it?"

Shadow saw this and he ran fast over to Alvin and hit him hard. Alvin flew across the clearing and landed in a soft leaf pile. Alvin hid in the pile, hoping Shadow wouldn't find him. Fortunately, Shadow never came.

10 minutes passed, and everything was very quiet. Alvin now was wondering where the wolf went. He poked his head out and saw Pike. "Pike!" Alvin called, not able to move. Pike pricked his ears and saw Alvin. "Where were you?" He growled and helped him out of the pile. "Shadow came… I don't know where he is now."

Pike set Alvin down and sniffed the air. "I smell Shadow for sure. It's a bit stale, but he definitely was here." Alvin crossed his arms. "Did you not hear me? I already said he was here…" Pike ignored Alvin. "Come on, we have to tell the others."

Pike trotted off, but Alvin didn't move. Even if he wanted to he couldn't. "Uh, Pike?" Pike turned and saw Alvin was on the ground, holding his bad leg. Pike groaned. "You hurt yourself? What did you do this time?" Alvin shrugged. "It feels like I kicked an eagle beak or something."

Pike grumbled something under his breath. "What do you expect me to do, then?" Alvin glanced at Pike, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Pike sighed. "Alright, fine, but **JUST THIS ONCE**. Got that?" Alvin nodded and Pike leaned down to the ground. The red clad chipmunk climbed on his back, with effort but he made it. Pike trotted back to the others.

"Pike, what happened? Why is Alvin-" Pike interrupted Copper. "Don't ask." Brittany watched closely as Alvin awkwardly tumbled off of Pike's back. Brittany examined his leg he wasn't using and realized it was in a strange position. "Alvin, you're leg! What did you do to it?"

Alvin didn't answer. He sat down and stroked his bad leg. "Ow." He muttered. Salty walked over and sniffed it. "What did you do? Kick an eagle's beak?" Alvin shrugged. "It feels like it." Salty put a leaf rap around his leg and sat down. "It'll heal if you give it time to. Just don't use it, and don't move it. In a week or so, you need to start moving it again so it doesn't stay stiff."

"A week!?" Alvin cried. Pike growled. "Does this mean we're staying here? Because Mr. Trouble hurt his leg, we can't go anywhere!" Alvin didn't like being called 'trouble'. He was about to shoot a retort to Pike, but Salty interrupted. "Either that, or… well…"

Alvin tried to stand up, but stumbled. "Wait a moment…" He crawled over to Salty and looked up at him. "I don't want you to hold up your quest just because of me!" Everyone watched the scene sadly; they knew where this was going. "Just go without me."

Salty shook his head. "No, Alvin, we aren't leaving you." Brittany nodded. "You can't be all alone! You'll die!" Alvin stared into Brittany's icy blue eyes. He sighed. "I know." Eleanor sniffed, feeling absolutely terrible. "Alvin, we already lost our sister and friends! We don't want to lose you too!" Alvin felt very touched. _They do care._

He sighed. "All right… but I feel like such a burden." Salty flattened his ears back. "You aren't a burden." Alvin knew Salty was trying to make him feel better, but it didn't work.

OoOoOoO

**_Hours earlier…_**

Simon watched in horror as he saw his brother, secret crush, and friend fall down the cliff. He tried very hard to hold back tears, thinking he might never see them again. Simon ran to the edge of the cliff and glanced down, praying they would land safely somewhere. He heard a splash, but didn't see anything because of all the fog. "Please be okay…"

Suddenly, the ground under Simon fell out of place and slid down the hill. Simon tried to scream, but dirt filling his mouth and he didn't make a sound. Simon fell down to the bottom of the cliff and landed in a river, causing a small splash. Simon swam to the surface of the water, feeling as if all the energy inside of him just vanished.

Simon spat out water and dirt and took a gasp for air. He slowly swam to the sand, thankful he was still alive. He crawled on the wet dirt and purposely fell on his back, lying still. Simon realized he lost his glasses, and just then he saw something black floating in the water. He picked up the glasses and placed them where they belonged. He sighed as he looked up, not able to see the top of the cliff because of the fog. He wanted to call for help, but he was way to worn out to make a sound.

The bespectacled chipmunk slowly trudged on the sand, seeing if he could find Theodore, Jeanette, and Rylie. Simon spotted something green, and he raced over to it. He looked down and saw his baby brother, Theodore. "Theodore?" Simon asked, his voice sounding very horse. "Theo?"

Theodore coughed and looked up. He slightly smiled when he saw Simon, then the smile disappeared. The green clad chipmunk wanted to say something, but he unfortunately couldn't get any word out. Simon sat down by Theodore and both brothers slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Just remember: IT'S ONLY BROTHERLY.**

**Read and review and I'll update soon!**


	15. Returning

**We left off when Alvin hurt his leg, Theodore, Jeanette, and Rylie fell down the cliff and Simon went missing. What happens next? Read on to find out!**

Rylie slowly opened her eyes. She heard soft crying not far away. Rylie stood up to her feet and realized she was floating on some debris in a river. The chocolate lab puppy looked around, trying to figure out where the crying came from. She saw a purple clad Chipette on the side of the debris, staring down in the water. Rylie stumbled to her and plopped down. "Jeanette?" Rylie asked.

The purple clad Chipette whipped around and saw Rylie. "You're okay!" Jeanette yelped in joy and hugged her tightly. Rylie wagged her tail, and then her happiness quickly vanished when she remembered what happened. "Jeanette, where's Theodore? He fell down with us, didn't he?" Jeanette's smile faded. "I don't know. I hope he's okay."

Rylie started to panic, but she didn't show a sign of worry. "Um, alright… where are we?" Jeanette shrugged. "I woke up on this debris with you on it as well, and we were floating in this river for probably an hour." Rylie turned downstream. "We have to go back." Jeanette nodded in agreement and both girls swam to the bank and trotted off to the direction they came from.

OoOoOoO

Simon coughed and woke up. He blinked in confusion at his environment, than he remembered what happened. He bumped his little brother gently, attempting to wake him up. "Theodore. Time to get up." The green clad chipmunk slowly stood up and rubbed his eyes. "Simon… will we be able to get back?" He asked nervously. Simon sighed. "We can only hope. Come on."

Theodore followed his older brother, eager to find the others. Simon spotted a bush with fruit on it, and he examined them closely before realizing they were safe to eat. Theodore and Simon ate thankfully, and they put some in their hoodie pockets for the others to eat if they ever found them.

Simon halted at the side of the cliff and glanced up. "This is too steep to climb. Let's travel more west and see if it gets any better." Theodore nodded and once again followed his brother. After a few minutes, they stopped at the Cliffside again and glanced up. Simon nodded. "This is a lot better. See that path?" Theodore squinted his eyes. "Yea, I think so." Simon smiled. "It's perfect! We'll be up in no time."

Simon held his brother back. "I'll check if it's safe first. Stay here." Theodore shivered. It looked pretty scary to be climbing up. But, he obeyed Simon without question.

The blue clad chipmunk climbed up a few rocks and checked how stable they were before jumping to the next ones. He looked down at Theo and signaled to him with a 'thumbs up' that it was safe to climb. Theo hopped up the stones carefully and eventually made it by Simon. Simon gestured his brother first. "If you fall, I'll stop you." Theo gulped and nodded.

The green clad chipmunk hopped up a few rocks before looking down, and Simon closely followed behind. Simon noticed his hesitation and gestured him on. "You're doing great, Theo. Keep going." Theodore climbed up a few more rocks, and he lost his grip on one. "Whoa!" He yelped and started to tumble down a few rocks. Simon broke his fall and brought him on his rock. "You okay?" He asked, concerned for his brother's safety. Theo nodded fearfully, knowing if Simon wasn't with him there would be a big chance he could've gotten hurt severely.

Simon helped Theodore the rest of the way up. In a few struggles and hops, the two brothers eventually made it to the top. "We did it!" Theodore said happily. Simon smiled. "Let's find the others now!"

OoOoOoO

Pike paced around, frustrated. He was talking quietly to himself, and Eleanor was curious on what he was saying. She casually moved closer to Pike and pricked her ears, trying to listen. She got a few mumbles before she could hear Pike clearly.

"…can't believe it happened… would've been so far by now… why now…" Eleanor thought for a moment, trying to figure out what Pike was mumbling about. She guessed he was talking about Alvin's injury and how much it slowed them down. Eleanor sighed; she knew what kind of pain Alvin was in. _I know what it feels like to hurt a leg… to feel so useless…_

Eleanor jumped as Pike suddenly yelled loudly. "Salty, I have to go hunting. Everyone's starving; we need to eat!" Salty stood up. "Have you forgotten about the wolves and alligators? We can't go in there!" Pike flattened his ears back. "We need to eat, Salty! Do you expect us to stay here and starve?"

Salty gave a long pause before sighing. "I hate you doing this…" Pike softened his voice. "It's fine! It won't be long." He turned to Copper. "You willing to tag along?" Copper shivered. "O-okay…" Pike shrugged. "If you're too scared, you don't have to." Copper shook his head furiously and stood up straight and tall. "Scared? Never! I'll come along, of course!" Pike chuckled. He turned to Salty once again. "We'll be fine. No need to worry about us."

Salty lowered his head. "I'm not worried about you… I'm worried about what may be out there." Pike nodded. He turned around and hissed darkly in Alvin's ear, "Don't run off again." before walking away into the woods along with Copper.

Alvin shivered. He didn't like Pike one bit. Sure, he saved their lives more than once, but there was something about him that gave Alvin the creeps. _Why is he reminding me my own faults? I probably wouldn't even be able to get far because of my leg…_

OoOoOoO

Alvin stared up at the stars, feeling absolutely worthless. He remembered when they all were shipwrecked on the island that almost the same thing happened to Eleanor. _Besides the fact that no one blamed her for anything, and that she knew how she hurt her leg._

Alvin pricked his ears when he thought he heard his name was called. He turned to where Eleanor and Brittany were lying, several yards away under a leaf tent that Salty made for them. He scampered awkwardly towards the tent and sat down behind a rock so they wouldn't see his silhouette. He strained his ears and listened in to their conversation.

"I can't believe Pike and Copper left! How will we defend ourselves if the wolves or eagles come back?" Alvin recognized Brittany's voice. He heard Eleanor sigh. "Brittany, they only left for hunting; they'll be back soon. Besides, we have Salty here, remember?" Brittany scoffed. "Salty? He's so overcautious and quiet. Sure he's smart, but that doesn't beat a wolf's strength!" Eleanor felt a bit impatient. "Instead of criticizing everyone, how about you-"

Brittany interrupted. "Oh, I'm not done yet Ellie. I still have to say what I think of Pike, Copper, and Alvin!" Eleanor scowled. "I don't want to hear it. Good-night." Alvin heard Brittany huff and then everything was silent. Alvin half wanted to hear Brittany's thoughts about him and half didn't want to. _I hope it isn't something I would regret hearing…_

"Alvin? Is there something wrong?" Alvin whipped around in shock and he sighed as he saw Pike. The chocolate lab held a stem with berries on it that he and Copper found. "No, nothing's wrong…" Pike nodded. "Okay, but what are you doing out here? It's pretty late, and you need rest." Alvin shrugged and didn't answer. Pike set down the berries and hid them in some bushes. "By the way, I got a moss-ball full of cold water you can put on your leg. It's in your leaf-tent; that should help." Alvin was shocked from Pike's attitude; the big puppy was never nice to him, and Alvin never heard him say anything gentle before.

"Uh… thanks…" Alvin stammered. Pike nodded. "How about you get some sleep now?" Alvin paused before sighing. "Fine… what about you?" Pike sat down. "I'll keep watch." Alvin agreed and awkwardly crawled in his tent he lied down and wrapped his foot with the moss-ball and thought about what Pike just did for him. _He probably didn't do it to be nice. He might have given me it just so my leg will heal faster. _This thought lowered his hopes that Pike might've wanted to be his friend. Alvin curled up in a tight ball, and tried his best to sleep, but too many thoughts filled his head.

**What are your thoughts on Pike?**

**Read and review and I'll update soon!**


	16. Captured-A Shocking Surpise

**We left off when Jen and Ry were traveling back to the Cliffside, where they fell down from first. Read on!**

**_Hours earlier…_**

Jeanette stumbled on a rock and Rylie just in time broke her fall. Jeanette sheepishly smiled. "Sorry… I'm just so clumsy!" Rylie smiled. "It's alright. We all have our clumsy moments!" Jeanette giggled. "I guess you're right." Rylie sniffed the air and her smile disappeared. She kept sniffing the air with a focused expression planted on her face. Jeanette shivered. "Is there something wrong?"

Rylie shook her head slowly, and kept sniffing. "No, it's just I smell something weird…" Jeanette's heartbeat quickened, but she didn't answer. Rylie sniffed once again. "Jeanette… I smell a human nearby…" Jeanette pricked her ears. "Really? Where is it coming from?" Rylie pointed with her snout. "Over there!"

The two females headed in the direction the scent came from. Rylie pointed and Jeanette looked. "There! It looks like a farmer." Jeanette sighed in relief. "We're saved!" Rylie started barking, trying to get the farmer's attention. The man turned and gasped in surprise when he saw Rylie and Jeanette.

Jeanette smiled huge while Rylie kept on barking. "Sir? Can you help us?" The farmer grabbed a pitch fork and pointed it at them. "Get outa here!" He yelled. Jeanette gasped. "Run, Rylie!" Rylie whimpered in fear and turned and was gone. Jeanette ran after Rylie, afraid of the farmer, who chased after them.

"Rylie, he's following!" Jeanette screamed. The purple clad Chipette suddenly felt herself being lifted by the tail. "HELP!" She screamed. Rylie turned and growled furiously at the farmer, bearing her teeth. The farmer gasped in surprise and looked at Jeanette closely. "I recognize you from somewhere… but where?" Jeanette gulped. "I-I'm Jeanette the Chipette, and this is Rylie my friend… we're lost. Can you help us?"

The farmer chuckled. "Help ya? I think it would be more appropriate to keep ya!" Jeanette gasped as she saw him smirk with an evil idea. "I could get loads of money off of you, lil' lady… then I could get rid of this stinkin' farm and get a real life!" The farmer turned, with Jeanette still in his hand, and ran back to his house. Rylie barked furiously and chased after him.

The farmer opened the door, jumped in, and slammed it shut right on Rylie. Rylie frustratingly clawed at the door, barking. "Leave her alone!" Rylie howled, even though she knew the farmer couldn't understand her.

Meanwhile inside, the farmer examined Jeanette closely. "Let's see… you need a bath, so you actually look good… some new clothes… hmm… get rid of those glasses, girl! You look no good in em'!" Jeanette gulped. "B-but sir, I can't see without them-" The farmer yelled louder and stricter, "Get rid of em' or I will!" Jeanette shakily removed her glasses and dropped them on the ground. The farmer grinned. "I'll get you some contacts."

Jeanette shivered. She didn't want any contacts; it wasn't her type. Just then a brown flash shown on the window sill. Jeanette turned and saw the farmer was in his kitchen, and wasn't paying attention to her at the moment. Jeanette ran to the window and looked at Rylie. "Rylie! What do I do?" Jeanette asked through the window.

Rylie barked quietly back. "Just obey what he says and you should be fine. If he hurts you, defend yourself. And when I say defend, I mean claws and teeth." Jeanette shivered and nodded. She hated hurting people that way. Rylie nodded. "I'll get some help; we were close to the cliff anyway." Jeanette gaped. She didn't want Rylie to leave her all alone, but she figured it would be the best. _She will be back, anyway…_ Jeanette eventually agreed, and Rylie left, searching for help.

OoOoOoO

**_Hours later…_**

Alvin was dozing off when suddenly he heard a snap. He sat up immediately and poked his head out of his tent. Alvin saw Pike look around before disappearing in the woods. The red clad chipmunk watched him go in suspicion. _What's he up to? _

His curiosity was overcoming him, so Alvin followed- - slowly and quietly. He winced when he tried putting weight on his bad leg, and he decided it would be best to walk on all limbs. Alvin glanced over a boulder he hid behind and he saw Pike starting to move faster. Alvin followed silently. The more he followed Pike, the deeper he entered the woods, and the darker everything became.

It was so dark that Alvin couldn't see anything now. He strained his ears, trying to hear Pike. His heart started to pound as all was silent. Then he heard a snap, and he immediately assumed it was Pike, so he followed the direction of the snap and saw a shadow moving on. Alvin was confused; Pike was going the opposite direction.

Alvin watched the silhouette linger around, and the creature stepped into the moonlight. Alvin held in a gasp as he saw Shadow, the wolf they ran into before. Alvin turned and scampered off, being as quiet as possible. He quickened his pace as he heard Shadow start growling. Alvin ran full speed, forgetting about his hurt leg, as Shadow lifted his head and howled. Alvin zoomed up the nearest tree and hid in the branches. He sat down and soon started to relax.

That ended quickly when he felt a terrible pain flash through his leg. He groaned and held it tightly. Alvin glanced at his surroundings and everything was completely black. He gulped, not knowing the way back from the darkness. Alvin decided it was safe in the tree, and he would try to get back to the others in the morning.

OoOoOoO

**_Hours earlier…_**

Rylie panted hard; she was running for Jeanette's life. Rylie stopped at the Cliffside and glanced up at the steep slope. She gulped as it looked really dangerous. She shook her head and gathered up her courage. _It's for Jeanette. _Rylie prepared to leap, and she flew up on the first boulder. Rylie climbed from stone to stone, not realizing how fast she was going.

The chocolate lab was at the top in no time. "Wow… who knew climbing a cliff was so easy…" She murmured. Rylie sniffed around, hoping to catch a familiar scent. She walked forward, and eventually got lost in her thoughts. She didn't realize how long it was when she snapped back to the real world, still walking, and saw it was dark out. Rylie stopped walking and sniffed the air.

Her heart leaped in joy as she smelled the familiar scent. "Pike!" She barked out loud and instantly started following it. Unfortunately the scent led to deep in the dark woods, but she was thankful that she got a scent at all. Rylie followed, sniffing every corner to make sure she wasn't missing anything. In a few minutes, she eventually heard talking. She pricked her ears and glanced up from behind a boulder and peered into a clearing where the moonlight was shining upon.

Rylie gasped as she saw what she wasn't expecting to see. It was Pike, but he was with wolves. And it was the same wolves from that one patrol they bumped into before. _Have they captured Pike? _Rylie listened to their conversation carefully.

A deep voice boomed; it was one of the wolves. "…so that's where **he** is? We just follow this dirt trail and it'll lead us to the **one**?" Rylie's heart pounded as she heard Pike answer. "Yes; that will get you to him." One of the wolves snickered eagerly. "What are we waiting for, then! Let's go!" Pike stopped him. "No! We have to wait until tomorrow."

The wolves glanced at him in confusion. "Why?" Pike growled in annoyance. "I swear, your minds are the size of peanuts! Because, I have to be there already when you come!" The wolves murmured in agreement. "Yea, he's got a point there…"

Pike growled. "Actually, change of plan; you guys come here at the same time tomorrow night, and you'll meet me here as well… with **him**, of course." The wolves smiled evilly. "Alright, it's a deal!" One of the wolves hesitated. "Why are we listening to a puppy?"

All the other wolves stared at the one who said this, and Pike growled furiously. "CALL ME A PUPPY ONE MORE TIME, AND I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" The wolf whimpered. "Okay okay, but why are we listening to him…" Pike growled. "Because, I know where **he **is, and how to get **him**." The wolves muttered in agreement again. "What about that sister of yours? And your brothers?" A wolf asked.

Pike flattened his ears back. "What about them?" A wolf leaned in. "Are they where this trail leads as well?"

"Yes. Why?"

A wolf sniffed the air, drooling. "What about those **other** chipmunks?" Pike growled furiously. "If you even think about harming my siblings or my siblings friends, I will PERSONALLY TURN YOU INSIDE-OUT! We only need the **one**, anyway…" The wolves exchanged glances, before finally nodding.

Rylie's mouth hung open in horror. _Who's the one? What's Pike talking about? Why is he making a deal with those wolves? _Pike smirked. "Good. You're all dismissed from the meeting. Remember to come back at the same time tomorrow…"

Rylie took a step back and accidently cracked a twig. She flattened her ears and widened her eyes as all the wolves' attention turned to the noise. Rylie whimpered as Pike motioned the wolves to see what it was. Rylie turned and raced away, not caring now if she made any noise. The wolves barked furiously, following straight behind her. Rylie felt tears run down her eyes and fear struck through her.

"HELP!" Rylie screamed. Pike pricked his ears. "Rylie?" He whispered.

"STOP!" Pike raced past the wolves and stood in their way. The wolves skidded to a halt. Pike growled threatingly at them. "What did I tell you? My siblings don't get hurt!" The wolves bowed in shame. Pike growled again. "Get lost!" The wolves turned and padded back into the shadows. Pike glanced at his sister, who stared at him in horror. "Rylie…" Pike started, but the chocolate lab turned and raced away in tears.

OoOoOoO

Simon sighed in frustration when everything was black. "We might have to stop for the night, Theo." Simon murmured. Theodore nodded, completely eager for rest. The two brothers settled own and stared up at the starless night. Theo turned to Simon with pricked ears. "You hear that?" Simon blinked, confused. "What?" He asked. Both chipmunks listened carefully and they heard a wolf howl. Theodore shivered and hugged Simon.

The blue clad chipmunk sat up and looked around. "Don't worry Theo; from the sounds of it, the wolf is very far away." Theo whimpered. "It still was scary! And loud." Simon pricked his ears as he heard something running towards them. Simon gasped. "Theo, someone- - or something- - is heading this way!" Theodore gaped and ran up the nearest tree with Simon behind him. The two chipmunks hid in the shadows and watched as the creature ran into the open. Simon blinked in surprise. "R-Rylie?"

Theodore smiled huge. "RYLIE!" He cried and slid down the tree. He raced to his friend and hugged her tightly. Rylie hugged back, joy swelling in her heart. The chocolate lab's tail thumped on the ground up and down. "I missed you so much!" Theodore whimpered. Rylie smiled. "I did too." Rylie then remembered Jeanette and told Theo about it. Simon climbed down the tree, hugged Rylie as well, and then Simon suggested something Rylie didn't want to hear.

"Should we look for Pike and the rest before rescuing Jeanette?" He asked. Rylie growled and grew tense. "No. We can go alone." Theodore and Simon exchanged confused glances. Usually Rylie would always ask for help from friends and family. But the two didn't even dare argue with Rylie; she apparently wasn't in a good mood. "We'll leave tomorrow morning." Rylie murmured, and the other two agreed reluctantly.

**Poor Jeanette! What happens next?**

**Read and review and I'll be sure to update soon! :)**


	17. A Loco Farmer-Something Amazing

**Nothing to say... Read on. :)**

Jeanette shivered in fear as the farmer started to randomly laugh at nothing. Jeanette didn't like this man one bit. _His house looks and smells like a dump, he needs a bath, and… well, my eyes hurt because of these contacts he made me wear. _Jeanette jumped as the doorbell suddenly rang, and the farmer stomped to it and let the people in. Jeanette hated it that he had company now; she probably would get loads of attention, unwanted attention she wouldn't be familiar with.

Jeanette was in a metal-bared cage and was wearing what the farmer called 'real clothes' that were super uncomfortable. In Jeanette's perspective, she looked hideous in the outfit… well, thing.

Jeanette shrunk down low as the men walked in the room and pointing at her. She heard their conversation loud and clear, and she didn't like it at all.

"She's one of those famous chipmunks, and you have her? You could get like, loads of moola moola!" The men all laughed at the stupid phrase that was _apparently_ funny. Jeanette swore that the stupidest people on earth (not including the farmer and his pals) wouldn't even have found that funny. _It's like I'm captured by toddlers. _

The farmer picked up the cage and lifted it. Jeanette gasped as he stupidly threw the cage at the window, breaking it and having the cage- - with Jeanette inside of it- - falling to the ground outside. Jeanette groaned in pain, and she heard the stupid people laugh.

"Are they just mentally retarded or just high?" Jeanette asked herself. She picked herself up on her feet and noticed that the cage had a dent in it big enough for her to squeeze out. She climbed out of the cage and ran off to the direction Rylie went before. She heard the farmer and his pals yell in shock and anger as they saw Jeanette run off. She knew they would chase her, but she also knew they wouldn't catch her; she already had a big head start.

Jeanette ran off into the grasslands, and she saw the cliff not far away. She stopped at the foot of the cliff and panted hard. She gasped in shock as she saw the farmer and his pals were right behind her. Jeanette, fast as a flash, sprung up the cliff and climbed it to the way top. She looked down and realized she had no idea how she did that.

Unfortunately for the humans, they couldn't climb up because they weren't built like a chipmunk/climbing animal. Jeanette yelped in triumph as they couldn't climb up. She turned and ran off, searching for the others.

OoOoOoO

Brittany growled in frustration as she woke up again. "Why can't I get to sleep and stay asleep?" She asked herself quietly. Brittany tried to fall asleep again, but she couldn't. "Ugh! I need a real bed." The pink clad Chipette trotted out of her leaf tent, careful not to wake Eleanor. Brittany looked around the small 'campsite' and found some soft leaves. "Well, they aren't perfect, but they'll do." Brittany plucked the leaves out of the ground and brought them back to her leaf tent.

"Ellie!" She hissed. Eleanor stirred and looked up. "What is it?" She asked, sounding really tired, as if she didn't get any sleep. Brittany waved the soft leaves in the air. "I got something that will actually work for sleeping on." Eleanor moved aside as Brittany placed the leaves on the ground that they would lie on. Brittany sighed in satisfaction as she sunk on the leaves. "G'night, Ellie," She murmured. Eleanor echoed. "G'night, Britt…"

Brittany dozed off, but then loud pounding- - as if a stampede was running past- - broke the silence. Brittany jumped and screamed. She angrily stomped out of the tent and yelled at whatever made the noise. "THERE'S SOME PEOPLE HERE TRYING TO SLEEP, IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!" Brittany blinked in surprise as she saw Pike. "Pike? Aren't you supposed to be-" Pike gave Brittany a shut-up-or-I-will-slash-your-throat-out-look. Brittany placed her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay… jeez."

Brittany went back into the tent and stared at the ceiling, confused. Eleanor sat up. "What was that? Is there something wrong?" Brittany lifted her hands up before having them fall limply to the ground again, showing that she didn't know. Eleanor sighed. "Alright then. Good night." Brittany sighed as well. "Night."

But no matter how hard Brittany tried, she just couldn't get to sleep. Instead, that thought of what Pike was up to filled her mind. _There's something terribly wrong going on here, and I wanna find out what!_

OoOoOoO

Alvin opened his eyes in surprise as a wolf stampede raced down below. At first, Alvin thought the wolves were aiming for him- - which wouldn't make much sense, cause he was in a tree- - but luckily they passed by, chasing something else. Alvin peered over at the front of the line, trying to glimpse at what it was. He gasped as he made out the shape and look. "Rylie!"

The wolf at the rear of the chase stopped running and turned to look up at Alvin. The chipmunk covered his mouth immediately. "Did I say that out loud?" He mumbled. The wolf growled and started clawing the tree at the bottom and barking. Alvin groaned. "Here we go…"

Alvin listened for two minutes of the wolf barking non-stop at Alvin, and he eventually had enough. "SHUT UP DOWN THERE UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO DEAL WITH YOU MYSELF!" He screamed, and without realizing it (of course), Alvin's eyes glowed red. The wolf gasped in shock and froze to the spot, watching Alvin with widened eyes. Alvin shook his head in confusement and his eyes turned back to normal. _Huh? What happened? It's like I blacked out for a second there… _

The wolf howled in fear. "It's **him**! It's the **one**! Run for your lives!" All the other wolves ran off in fright as they heard their comrade's call. Alvin blinked in confusion as in a second everything was completely silent. Alvin glanced down at himself in amazement. _Am I that scary? _

Alvin climbed down the tree when he was completely sure the wolves were gone. "Well, I bet they wouldn't dare to mess with me anyway…" Alvin said proudly. He trotted down a dirt path, feeling as if he was the king of the entire world. He hissed warningly at a bird that seemed to challenge him. The bird glanced at his eyes and fearfully bowed in respect. Alvin smiled and walked on.

That's when he realized something; his leg didn't hurt anymore. He glanced down at his used to be hurt leg. Before, it felt like it was broken. Now, it felt like it never happened. He looked up as the sky started to brighten and the darkness faded away. He noticed it was dawn.

He frowned when the sun didn't show, but instead the clouds covered the sky. Alvin grumbled in frustration as it started to rain… lightly, but it was still rain. And the weather just hated to be nice, so he expected the unexpected. Turns out that what he expected did happen; it poured fast and hard. Alvin raced to the first tree-hole he saw and scurried in, not wanting to get soaked. He looked around and smelled something delicious. His stomach rumbled; he forgot how hungry he was.

Alvin followed the scent, and slowly his mouth started to water. He found himself in a small cove underground, and a bright glow lightened the hole. Alvin's eyes widened in amazement as he saw what stood before him.

**What is it, do you think? **

**Read and review. :)**


	18. IMPORTANT-PLEASE READ

**Okay, I'm sorry everyone, if you even care, but I am not gonna continue with this story, unless you want me to. Why am I quitting it? Because no one's reading it, and I don't want to waste my time with something no one is interested in!**

**I admit, my story is taking a wrong turn I wasn't expecting. I honestly don't like how it's done now; for example: **

**1. They have been in the same stinkin' woods for like, 10 chapters. **

**2. I feel like I'm going back and forth with the story, for instance, lost/captured, found/rescue/escape.**

**3. It isn't a very good story anymore. It was fine until chapter 13.**

**And ya know what? This story is turning out to not be a success, but a disaster. I completely screwed it all up, thinking it would go fine, but now I realize... my story just, totally rolled downhill. **

**Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you think this story is great, and you want me to continue with it. If so, please pm me or write so in a review. Reviews are important! I need to know what you think of my story(s). **

**I feel like I failed. What do you think?**


	19. An Almost Complete Family

**I decided to go on with the story. Thank you, JMS135 and Bluewolfbat for inspiring me to keep going with the story. I'm glad you like it! :)**

**Read on!**

Jeanette slowly opened her eyes. She realized it was morning- - and raining, as usual. The purple clad Chipette climbed down the tree she slept in for the night and started off again to find the others.

Something red in a tree caught Jeanette's eye. She turned and curiously climbed the tree to it. Her heart leaped as she saw it clearly: an apple. Jeanette plucked it off the tree and ate it until she was satisfied. Jeanette saw how much left over there was of the apple, so she decided to bring it with her in case she was hungry again or something. She continued on her way.

Jeanette saw a log up ahead, and she prepared herself to be ready for it. When she neared it, Jeanette tossed the apple over, bunched up her muscles, and leaped. Jeanette gasped in surprise as she fell on the other side of the log straight into something- - or someone.

OoOoOoO

Simon followed Theodore and Rylie slowly. He turned around, feeling like they were doing the wrong thing. He trudged on through the rain, which was unsurprisingly hard and cold. Thoughts swirled through the bespectacled chipmunk's mind, and eventually he just couldn't take it. "Rylie, Theo. I have a bad feeling inside me." Rylie and Theodore turned to glanced at Simon. "What do you mean?" Rylie asked.

Simon inhaled and exhaled, and his heartbeat quickened. "I feel as if we're doing the wrong thing. You know, like not looking and asking the others for help? I think it would-" Simon flinched in shock as Rylie furiously bared her teeth. "We don't need their help!" Rylie's gaze immediately softened. "Sorry. I didn't have a very good night." She muttered. Simon slowly nodded, accepting her apology, but he still felt like they were doing the wrong thing. From that moment on, Simon kept his mouth shut; he didn't want to anger his friend again.

Theodore sniffed softly. "I… I smell something… tasty…" Theodore's mouth watered the more he sniffed. He buried his head in a few bushes and pulled out some delicious looking fruit. Theodore barely stopped himself from eating it all. "I have to share it with Simon and Rylie, too," Theodore murmured. He raced back to the others and showed them what he found.

Simon examined the fruit and told them it was safe to eat. The three ate hungrily and gratefully. Rylie licked her lips. "I'm not usually one to care for fruit." She commented when they finished. "C'mon, we can't waist time."

Rylie padded on through the cold rain, which luckily didn't fall as hard. She turned to look on her right and saw Theodore. He looked miserable. Rylie felt terrible that she let him come along; he didn't deserve this. "I'm so sorry, Theo…" Rylie murmured. Theo glanced at her in surprise. "For what?" He asked. Rylie sighed and hung her head. "For bringing you along. As well as the others. It must be terrible."

Theodore blinked and was silent for a few moments. Eventually he answered confidently, "It's not your fault, Rylie. We chose to come with. Besides, we couldn't have let you gone alone!" Rylie sighed. "I would be with my brothers, ya know…" Theodore patted Rylie on the side. "Listen, Rylie. It's fine! We chose to come. I understand you feel responsible for it, but you don't need to!" Theodore smiled, trying to cheer her up. "Everything's okay. I'm not mad, and I'm sure no one else is either!"

Rylie was very shocked at Theodore's response to this. She never saw him act so… well, _that_. It seemed like a different side of Theodore that was hidden somewhere inside of him until that day. Rylie slightly smiled as well. "Thanks, Theo. I'm glad you're here with me." Theodore's smile widened and the two friends hugged. "Of course, Rylie."

Suddenly, a flash of purple collided straight into Rylie. Both creatures yelped in surprise and pain and the two rolled around the dirt until finally the stopped. Rylie opened her eyes and stared at it in shock. "Jeanette?"

Jeanette spat out some dirt before happily squealing. "Rylie!" Simon and Theodore gasped in joy. "Jeanette!" The two chipmunks joined them and they all had a large group hug. "You're okay! We were so worried!" Simon murmured. Jeanette giggled. "Just like how I was when we found you, Simon. Remember?" Simon chuckled. "Yes. I do remember. It's great to see you're okay."

Jeanette looked around at the small group. "Where are the others?" She asked. Rylie, Simon, and Theo exchanged glances, and Rylie answered. "Well… we aren't quite sure. We came looking for you, and since we found you, we can go find the others now." Jeanette nodded in understanding. "Okay. Which way?" Rylie pointed to where they came from. "That way. Let's go!"

And the four friends set off once again.

OoOoOoO

Brittany and Eleanor paced around in the wet dirt, bewildered and worried. "Where are Alvin and Pike?" Brittany asked herself for the fifteen-millionth time. Eleanor groaned. "We don't know, Britt! Stop asking!" Brittany glared at her sister, and then her gaze softened. "Sorry for upsetting you, Ellie. I am just so worried!" Eleanor nodded, completely understanding. "Of course. We all are."

Copper whimpered. **_(Didja miss Copper? 'Corse ya did, he's awesome. ;) _**"Salty, what do we do? Pike and Alvin are missing! I don't want to lose another friend and sibling!" Salty close his eyes and pointed his muzzle to the sky, having raindrops fall down from. "I think it would be best to…" But before Salty could continue, they heard talking. Copper, Salty, Brittany, and Eleanor pricked their ears and glanced on the other side of a large boulder where the voices came from. They gaped in happiness as they saw Rylie, Jeanette, Simon, and Theodore.

"YOU'RE ALL ALIVE!" Brittany screamed and hugged her sister tightly along with Eleanor. "Theodore! Jeanette! Rylie! Simon!" They all yelped and a giant group hug formed. Rylie whimpered in happiness and her tail thumped on the ground. "Salty… Copper…" She murmured. Copper whined. "You're okay!"

Tears formed in Eleanor's eyes. "I thought you all were…" Theodore sniffed. "Oh, Eleanor… I'm so happy to see you! As well as you three," Simon nodded in agreement. "Now we're all together!" Simon then paused and looked around. "Wait… where's Alvin?" Brittany's smiled faded. "Well… we don't know…"

Simon's heart sank as he heard the news from Salty that Pike was also missing, that the two were gone that morning. Theodore hugged Simon tightly, his misery returning. Rylie thought for a moment, and her eyes widened as a thought popped in that she never thought before. She stepped up. "Hold on. I think I know where Pike and Alvin might be."

OoOoOoO

Alvin gazed at the red, shining bulbs in amazement. "What… are these… things?" He murmured in awe. He picked one up and sniffed it. "Wait… these aren't bulbs or anything… its fruit!" Almost instantly a flashback hit Alvin hard.

_"There! That's where it was coming from." Alvin pointed at a small bush full of ruby-red berries. Theodore examined them in wonder. "Wow… they are awfully red. It's like their glowing!" Theodore's eyes widened when he realized they were glowing. "Uh, Alvin I don't think we should be eating these-" Theodore stopped when he saw Alvin already had an armful. "Let's bring them back!" Theodore shook his head. "Wait, what if they're poison?" _

_Alvin scoffed. "Poison? I doubt it!" Alvin thought for a moment. "Uh… actually you might be right…" Theodore gulped. "You ate some, didn't you?" Alvin blinked. "What? No no no, I didn't!" Theodore's heart pounded. "You did! We have to get back to the other immediately!" _

Alvin flashed out of the memory and stumbled. He felt searing pain in his leg, before it immediately left him. He instantly remembered another flashback.

_The red clad chipmunk woke up and was now fully conscious. "What… happened?" He looked up and saw Simon. The blue clad helped his brother to his feet. "You alright?" Alvin nodded. "I guess? Ugh, my head hurts." Alvin stumbled to the ground when Simon let go. He helped him back up, but Alvin fell again. "Si, my leg-" Alvin groaned in pain. Simon worriedly looked at Rylie. "What do you supposed we do?" Rylie sighed. "I don't know…" _

_Suddenly, Alvin's eyes flashed red and instantly back to his normal hazel color. Everyone gasped and took a few steps back. Alvin glanced at them, confused. "What is it? Hey, my head and leg doesn't hurt anymore. Weird, I can walk as if it never happened. Say, what did happen?" _

Alvin gasped and fell to the ground. Now everything was making sense. _The berries… they healed me, but they also changed me…_

**Oh, my! Now you know what's the strange thing going on here. You believe the story about how the eagles put a strange antidote in the berries now, Salty? ;)****What about Pike? Where do you think he's gone off to? :O**

**Read and review! **


	20. Alvin's Change-Dave

**Hi, everyone! I am trying to finish this story ASAP, so you better expect a lot of chapters coming up. (I better hurry up while I have time... *-*)**

**Read on!**

Alvin gasped as he felt pain strike throughout his entire body. He never felt anything like it before. It wasn't as bad at first, but it got worse as it went on. Alvin's eyes widened in shock when he felt himself… growing? He immediately raced out of the tree/hole and into the rain, not wanting to get stuck inside.

Alvin felt himself changing. His legs shrunk thin and scrawny with freakishly sharp claws, his arms extended, his head and face changed to a different and a more pointy form, and his tail grew stiff-ish. His fur faded away and he grew… feathers?

Alvin's pain slowly faded away and he sighed in relief. He looked down at himself, seeing a feathery white chest. He waddled over to a small puddle the rain made and looked down. He screeched in horror, shock, and surprise when he saw something that was definitely _not_ him. He turned into an eagle!

Alvin, scared out of his life, used his new wings and took off into the sky. He was surprised at how well he could fly, knowing he, of course, never did it before himself. His panic and the rain died off when Alvin soared across the sky. He never felt anything so amazing before in his life.

He started enjoying it a bit too much, though. Alvin forgot about his problems and he happily flew across the sky, swiftly 'dancing' around. Alvin was tempted to start singing, and the first note hit him like a spear. Alvin tried again, but all that came out was a screech. His eyes watered as he realized he couldn't use his amazing singing voice anymore, nor could he speak English. Alvin flew down back to the ground and rested in a tree. He folded his wings around his face and softly cried.

OoOoOoO

Theodore gasped as he looked up to the sky. "You hear that?" He asked, panicking. Salty pricked his ears. "Eagle." The Chipettes and Simon groaned in frustration. "Again?" Brittany muttered. Simon flattened his ears. "I hope Alvin's okay." Salty looked around. "Here, we should hide in these thick bushes. The eagle won't see us in here."

The three puppies and 5 chipmunks all hid themselves with the leaves and twigs. A few minutes passes, and everything was silent. "I think it left," Theodore whispered. Salty nodded in agreement. "It's safe by now. Come on, guys." They all headed out and continued on their trail.

Brittany shifted uneasily. Eleanor glanced at her older sister. "Something wrong?" She asked. Brittany shrugged. "I don't know. I just had the strangest thought." Jeanette leaned in. "What is it?" Brittany inhaled and exhaled. "It's weird… For some reason, something's telling me that the eagle had something to do with Alvin… strange, huh?" Jeanette giggled. "That is definitely strange. Why would you think that?" Brittany shrugged again. "I said already, I have no idea."

Simon and Theodore listened in. "That is completely out of the ordinary to think that!" Theodore piped up. Simon thought for a moment. "Well, it's possible he had something to do with the eagle. But what for, and why?" Eleanor nodded. "That's exactly why it doesn't make sense." Brittany crossed her arms. "I know. I said that already."

Salty sniffed the air. "Guys… I smell Pike!" Rylie pricked her ears. "Great! Now we don't have to venture in the woods after him." Copper whipped around as he saw something the others didn't. "Hey, look!" Copper barked and pointed with his tail over to a nearby tree. The others turned to Copper's direction and glanced at the red glow from a hole in curiosity, completely forgetting about Pike. "I wonder what that could be?" Brittany wondered to herself.

Simon went to check it out. Soon he raced out of the hole back to the others. "It's the Red Orbs! The one Alvin ate not too long ago!" Simon yelped. Salty gasped. "Red Orbs? Here? That must mean there are eagles nearby…" Everyone was quiet as they listened in for any signs of eagles. It was absolutely silent.

"I… don't hear anything…" Brittany murmured before being interrupted with a 'shh' by Salty. They listened for a few more moments, with no signs of eagles around. Salty finally sighed. "The Red Orbs must have been planted down there a while ago, otherwise eagles should've been around." A thought struck Theodore's mind. "Salty, you told us a story that the eagles put some sort of antidote in the berries that created Red Orbs. Do you know what the antidote was?"

Salty paused for a moment before joyfully exclaiming, "Theodore… you're an erudite!" Theodore blinked in surprise, and at once everyone but Simon and Jeanette spoke up. "What?" Salty shook his head. "Never mind. Give me a little time, I gotta figure this out." Everyone watched in confusement as Salty trotted off a few yards before sitting down, murmuring to himself.

"Well, he's got something up his noggin!" Copper commented as he lied down on his stomach and rested his chin on his paws. "You might wanna take a seat, this could take a while." Rylie chuckled and sat by her brother. "That's definitely wise. Mind if I join ya?" Copper wagged his tail. "Of course, sis. Anyone else?"

The 5 chipmunks blinked before sitting down. Copper thoughtfully looked up at the sky. "Alright, so who knows how to play telephone? We might as well keep ourselves occupied somehow while waiting." Theodore waved his arm in the air. "I know how to play! I love that game!" Eleanor giggled. "I'll play." Everyone else agreed and the 8 friends all played a game of telephone.

OoOoOoO

**_Several days earlier…_**

Dave opened his eyes. He found himself on the floor, lying on his stomach. Dave stood up and looked around, confused. The last thing he remembered was Alvin asking him a question… but, he forgot what the question was. Dave walked out of his bedroom and looked around the house. "Fellas!" He called. No answer. "Hello?"

Dave looked around the house just to find it empty. "Rylie?" He called. "Here, girl!" No response. Dave started to worry and he kept calling their names, but with no answers. Dave started to panic and he searched through pillows, blankets, and even bed sheets. He headed to the bedroom and ripped off the covers, but with nothing on the beds. He searched everywhere until he realized they weren't in the house, nor in the yard.

Dave slowly walked back to his bedroom, when he realized he didn't check in their yet. That's when a yellow strip of paper caught his eye that lied on his bed. Dave picked up the note and read it. His eyes widened in shock once he finished the note. He picked it up and read it through again. He did this three times until he finally set it down and ran to get his jacket. "What are they up to now?" He asked himself as he drove off.

OoOoOoO

A few days passed, and the police and others have been on the lookout for the missing chipmunks. Sadly, no one found them. Dave closed his eyes on his bed and fell asleep.

In the morning, Dave was pacing back and forth in the living room. The news was on, just so he could keep a lookout for his sons and daughters. Something on the T.V. caught Dave's attention when he heard the name 'Jeanette'. Dave stared at the screen when the person with a microphone was naming some farmer who was found, taking drugs and other things. The person said that they managed to get a story out of him that he tried to keep the famous Jeanette Chipette for himself.

Dave's eyes widened at the story. The person with the microphone stated on where the farmer was found, and Dave was bewildered when he had an idea where the Chipmunks and Chipettes might have been. _But I can't go all the way out there. Maybe a police squad should investigate some more… _

Dave's heart sank when the person said that the farmer told them that the event happened days ago, so the famous Chipette could have easily been long gone by then. Dave held his hands together and rested his forehead on them. "Where are you guys…" He mumbled sadly.

**Poor Dave! He is completely devastated. D: And for Alvin? He is probably 20x more devastated than Dave. I mean, he turned into a freakin' eagle! Wouldn't you feel the same? :O**

**Read and review and I'll update VERY soon. ;)**


	21. Eagle Knowledge

**I just ****_might_**** post two more chapters than I'm done for the day. **

**Read on!**

Alvin decided that moping around wouldn't help a thing. Besides, only _babies_ cried! Alvin opened up his wings and took off in the sky. The only thing he liked about being an eagle now was he could fly, which he could get around faster, and find the others quicker. Alvin blinked when he realized something; he was an eagle, for crying out loud! How would they know it was actually him? _If Pike attacks me, I swear I'll…_

Alvin soared across the sky, and soon the sun came out. He enjoyed the lovely morning, now that the rain was gone, he felt happy. Alvin spotted something below, and he was surprised how well he could see. _Oh yea… I'm an eagle. Duh. _Alvin flew down, preparing to land. He slowed when he saw something that surprised him deeply.

_Is… is that… Theodore? And… Simon? _Alvin cawed in joy. _They're alive! And Rylie… she's alive, too! And Jeanette… This is wonderful! _Alvin's joy flashed to panic when they all spotted him. Alvin screeched in shock as Copper tried to claw at him, but he was just a bit too high for him to reach. Alvin flew up on the nearest tree and stood on a branch, watching them below. Copper barked furiously at the bottom of the tree, trying to protect his friends.

Alvin face-palmed with a wing, not knowing how to settle the situation. Alvin sighed in frustration. "Relax, dude…" Alvin's eyes widened when he heard himself speak English. "I… I can speak? What's wrong with my voice?" Copper stopped growled. He yelped in shock and raced back to the others, barking. "The... the eagle! It just spoke!"

Salty pricked his ears. "And you understood it?" Copper nodded shakily. Alvin flew down to the ground and hopped over to them cautiously. Salty growled furiously, and Alvin took a hop backwards. "Hold on! You don't understand!" The three puppies surrounded the 5 chipmunks, making sure the eagle couldn't get them. Salty growled. "How can you speak to us?"

Alvin gulped. "I don't know! All I know is-" Salty interrupted. "You want to eat us, don't you?" Alvin blinked in surprise. "What? No! I would never eat you guys!" Theodore whimpered, and Alvin saw him hug his brother tightly. This pained his heart that his own little brother feared him. "Listen… I'm Alvin!"

Everyone was silent. A cricket noise chirped in the background before Copper came to his senses. The light brown chocolate lab puppy rolled around on the dirt, laughing his tail off. "T-that's just… ridiculous!" He said in between laughs. Rylie elbowed his side, and Copper yelped in pain. He stood up and glared at Rylie. "What? It is ridiculous!"

Alvin shook his head, frustrated. "Guys, you gotta believe me!" He turned to Simon and Theodore. "I can prove it!" Salty bared his teeth threatingly. "Prove it, then." He spat with disbelief. Alvin was shocked by Salty's attitude; he wasn't one to challenge. But, he was only trying to protect his friends.

"Alright, I'll prove it." Alvin pointed with his beak towards each puppy and chipmunk when he mentioned the names. "You. You are Brittany. You can get angered easily and you love the color pink." Brittany blinked in shock when the eagle knew her name. Alvin pointed to Jeanette and Eleanor. "You two are Jeanette and Eleanor. Jeanette, you are shy, clumsy, and smart. Eleanor, you are kind and very sweet."

Alvin pointed to the puppies. "You are Salty. I saw you always as quiet and smart, but now I've seen a new furious side of you." Alvin chuckled a bit before moving on. "You are Copper. You are very cocky and stupid." Copper glared at Alvin, earning a few laughs from the others. Alvin chuckled as well. "I'm joking." _All though, it is true…_

"You are Rylie, a smart, wise, intelligent, and kind puppy. I used to not like you very much at first, but now you're one of my greatest friends." Rylie beamed a bit at Alvin's words. He went on. "And you two…" Alvin trailed off when he saw his two brothers. "I thought you were dead, Simon and Theodore."

Simon and Theodore sniffed. "That's definitely our brother." The two ran over to Alvin and hugged him. Alvin wrapped his wings around his brothers, a tear leaving his eye. Everyone awwed when they saw the three brothers reunite. Alvin gently set his brothers down.

Simon shifted awkwardly. "So, um, Alvin… how did you become an eagle?" Alvin sighed and told them the whole story. "I think it was the Red Orbs that did this too me." Salty nodded thoughtfully. "Yea, that makes total sense. The eagles must have somehow made the antidote change you to an eagle. Because you only ate two berries, it took a while for the effects to kick in. At least, that's my guess."

Alvin looked to the ground nervously. "How… well… do you think I'll… get back to normal, Salty?" The puppy gulped. "I'm pretty sure there's a cure… There's gotta be! If not, it might ware off soon." Alvin nodded in understanding. He sat down awkwardly with his brothers and the Chipettes by his side.

"Don't worry about it, Alvin. I'm sure everything will work out!" Brittany said cheerfully, trying to comfort him. Alvin sighed. "I highly doubt it, Britt." Theodore hugged his brother. "Don't feel so negative. Everything will be okay."

That's when Alvin noticed something. "Hey… where's Pike?" Salty and Rylie exchanged glances. "We don't know. We were looking for you and him earlier, but so far no luck for Pike…" Theodore snapped his fingers. "Wait, Salty! You said you smelled his scent earlier! Where did it go?"

Salty pricked his ears. "You're right! C'mon, it was somewhere over here…" Salty sniffed around for a moment before wagging his tail. "Here! I smell him! It's quite stale, but it's him!" Everyone seemed enthusiastic about finding Pike's scent… everyone but Rylie, Alvin noticed. He hopped over to her. "Rylie, are you okay?" He asked. Rylie jumped as she saw Alvin. "Oh… yea, I'm fine." Rylie smiled, but Alvin could see in her eyes it was a fake; nevertheless, he didn't question her.

Salty sniffed around and eventually lost the trail. "The rain earlier must have washed the scent away!" Theodore exclaimed. Salty sat down grumbling. "Great. Now what?" Brittany looked up towards the sky. "If only we could get up really high and see if we could find Pike…" Everyone turned their attention on Alvin. It took him 2 seconds to realize what they wanted.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, now hold on! You expect me to do all the work for you? Well, you thought wrong! I'm not going to…" Alvin stopped when he realized all he had to do was fly up and look around before coming back. "Uh… alright, fine…" Alvin decided to have some fun, so while he was about to fly up, he snatched Brittany in his claws carefully and flew off. Brittany screamed in terror. "AAAALLLLVVVIIIIIINNNN!" She screamed. "PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Alvin smiled evilly. "As you wish!"

Alvin opened his claws up and Brittany fell down, screaming. Alvin zoomed as fast as he could and below Brittany, having her land on his feathery back. Brittany clung onto his back fearfully. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She yelped. Alvin laughed. "Hey, at least I caught you! I could've let you fall all the way to the ground!" Brittany growled but didn't answer.

Alvin enjoyed the rest of the ride. He kept close watch to the ground, searching for Pike. That's when something brown caught his eye. Alvin instructed Brittany to be quiet before flying down silently in a tree. Brittany immediately climbed off Alvin's back and shoved her claws in the tree's bark. Alvin chuckled in amusement before turning his attention on the moving object. "That's Pike." He murmured quietly. Brittany nodded, not saying a word.

Alvin swiftly glided down to the ground and motioned Brittany to stay where she was. He hopped towards Pike, following him closely behind. Pike walked on, and he soon felt like he was being watched. Pike flicked his ears back and sure enough, he heard someone following him. Pike whipped around and attacked what he saw was an eagle. Alvin shrieked in shock and immediately was in the air. Pike growled furiously. "That's right, fly away you coward!"

"WHO YA CALLING A COWARD!?" Alvin screeched in fury. Pike froze when Alvin spoke to him. "E-eagles can't talk to dogs!" Alvin glided back down and landing in a tree branch, safely away from Pike's claws. "This one can. Ya know why?" Pike watched the eagle closely, feeling uneasy. Alvin smirked.

"Because I am Alvin."

**What do you think is Pike's reaction? **

**Read and review and I'll update soon. ;)**


	22. Losing Trust

**Nothing much to say. Read on!**

Pike stared at Alvin in disbelief. "You? Alvin? Impossible!" The Alvin-eagle smirked. "It is possible. I can prove it… PIKE." Pike took a step back, his eyes widened in shock. Then he raged. "You… how did you change to an eagle? Traitor!" Alvin blinked in surprise. "No, it's not like that! Remember the Red Orbs I ate? Those did this to me!" Alvin looked at the puppy straight in the eyes. "We need you back with us, Pike."

Pike stammered. "You… I… I can't go… not… not now…" Alvin cocked his head. "Why not?" Pike shook his head. "I have to do something quick. Go back and tell the others I'll be back soon!" Pike turned and raced away. Alvin, out of curiosity, disobeyed Pike's orders and followed him from the sky.

Pike ran through the woods, angry that Alvin was now an eagle. "Now how am I supposed to fulfill my promise to the wolves!? They'll eat me alive!" Pike slowed down as he entered the wolf pack territory. "No… I won't let them." He muttered before venturing deep into the territory.

Alvin watched from above, very confused. _Pike made a promise with the wolves? What's going on here? _Alvin flew lower, but not too low; he only wanted to try to listen to what Pike was saying. He heard a few mumbles at first, but soon he heard Pike clearly. "…Those wolves won't be too happy. I have to change him…" Alvin didn't hear the rest of the sentence. _Change who to what? Why won't the wolves be happy?_ Alvin followed Pike, this time even lower so he could hear a lot better.

"Why did he eat those berries!? It ruins everything!" Alvin felt uneasy as Pike went on with his talking and even deeper in wolf territory. "Great. Just great." Pike growled. It took only a moment for Alvin to realize that Pike was talking about him the whole time. Pike mumbled on. "I needed him and now I can't have him!"

Alvin's heart pounded. _What is Pike talking about?_ Pike went on. "I've had it. He's up to something with those eagles. I knew it all along. He's going to try and stop us." Alvin was shocked at Pike's reaction. _What's wrong with him? I didn't intend to change to an eagle! I hate being one, anyway. Besides the fact I can fly. _

Pike stopped walking and entered a wolf pack's camp. A few wolves raced over and escorted him to the center of the camp. Alvin landed in a tree and watched curiously, out of sight.

"Pike. What are you doing here? Did you bring **him**?" Alvin immediately recognized Shadow, the jet black wolf who tried to kill Copper. Pike shook his head slowly. "No. There's been a mistake. He's betraying me and the others." A silvery blue she-wolf, Alvin remembered her being called Crystal, stepped up. "I thought you betrayed them already."

Pike looked up at Crystal. "What would make you think that? I'm only here to protect all of them." Shadow growled. "**Most **of them, I think you mean." Pike turned to face Shadow. "I will not hesitate to protect Alvin as well. Why do you think I wouldn't?" Alvin's heart started to beat faster and panic kicked in. _What do they mean?_

"Because you were going to bring him to us."

"Not for you to **_eat_**!" Pike growled furiously. "Only so you can take away the power he has." Alvin blinked, confusion swirling inside of him. _I have power? _Then he remembered the berries. _Can't they just get their own berries? I'm kinda starting to like this power… _Pike interrupted his thoughts. "If he keeps the power, then he can grow stronger and kill us all!"

Alvin was fully dumbfounded. _I wouldn't kill anyone! Not even a wolf! What does Pike think I am, some sort of mad villain? _The wolves all exchanged glances at Pike's statement. "You have a point. We must take it away now!"

Alvin's branch he was perched on made a sudden loud crack and it fell to the ground. Alvin screeched and glided to the ground unsteadily. He tumbled on the dirt and moaned. Pike and the wolves whipped around and stared at him. One of the wolves yipped loudly, "Food!" Alvin's eyes widened as he saw the wolves racing to him. In a flash, Alvin was in the air and flying away. He glanced down and saw Pike watching him with suspicion in his gaze. _Pike knows it's me. _

Alvin flew back to the tree he left Brittany in and she clung on his back. "What's wrong?" Brittany asked as Alvin had a serious look planted on his face. "Pike. That's what." Alvin muttered. Brittany gasped. "You found Pike? Where?" Alvin shook his head. "It's not what you think. He's changed. We have to get back to the others immediately." Alvin took off in the air and in no time he reached their friends.

"About time! What took so long?" Copper yipped as Alvin landed and Brittany hopped to her sisters. Alvin inhaled and exhaled. _If I told them Pike was a traitor, would it be the truth? And would they even believe me? What would happen if they think I'm the traitor, like Pike thinks? _Alvin decided how he would explain it all and began.

"I saw Pike near the wolf border. He headed in the territory and camp, and he spoke to the wolves…" Alvin paused for a moment before he went on. "…But I didn't hear what they were saying. But everything's alright, I'm sure, because it looked like Pike was coming back this way to us." Rylie sighed in relief. "Looks like we don't have to venture away in the woods." Salty nodded in agreement. "Luckily for Pike, the wolves didn't eat him."

Alvin watched guiltily as they all discussed on how excited they were to see Pike. _Great job, Alvin. Now you just lied, and they're gonna find out it was a lie either way if Pike comes or doesn't come! _

Brittany poked Alvin's side. "Are you okay?" She asked. Alvin realized he was shaking, and he immediately nodded. "Uh… yea, just cold…" Brittany blinked. "You kidding? It's like, 80 degrees out!" Alvin shrugged. "Well… how odd is that, huh?" Brittany watched him suspiciously before shrugging it off. She left to join her sisters. Alvin's heart sank when he reminded himself he was an eagle. He missed his incredible singing voice. All that came out was terrible eagle caws if he tried singing.

_I would give anything to be back a chipmunk. _That's when a thought struck Alvin like a spear. _What if I never change back? How will the world react? How will Dave react? _

_…Dave… _

Alvin stumbled to the ground and lied there miserably. If there was anything he missed the most, it was his father. Theodore noticed Alvin's depression and he trotted over to his brother. "Alvin?" Theodore asked, feeling slightly awkward that his older brother was an eagle. Alvin didn't answer; he only looked at Theo without moving his head. Theodore gulped. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay." Alvin said, unintendedly harsh. Theodore flinched and sat down. "Well, what's bothering you?" Alvin shut his eyes tightly. "My new species. The wolves. Those berries. Pike. EVERYTHING." Alvin flashed his eyes open as he realized that he accidently added 'Pike' in it. He nervously looked at his little brother, who looked shocked. Luckily Theo didn't ask any questions. "Oh." was all he said.

Rylie padded over to Alvin. "How far do you think Pike is from here?" She asked. Alvin shrugged. "He should be here soon." Rylie nodded. "Oh, by the way, this is yours. It was by a hole from a tree where some Red Orbs were in." Alvin shifted, a bit embarrassed, as Rylie dropped a very familiar red-and-yellow cloth by his scrawny feet. He smiled sheepishly. "…Uh… Thanks." Rylie chuckled. "Thank Salty. He found it. "

Alvin dragged it towards him and lied by it. "Yea. It's a huge reminder of Dave…" Rylie sat down next to Alvin. "I completely understand that you miss Dave, Alvin." Rylie began. "I do too. But it might be a while before we see him again. Until that day, we can only have hope." Alvin sniffed. "I know…" Theodore felt awkward as he listened to their conversation in silence. He decided to speak up. "Rylie… will we ever see Dave again?"

Rylie looked heartbroken as she glanced down at her friend. "As I said, we can only have hope. I'm sorry, Theo." Theodore broke into silent tears and he curled up beside his puppy friend. Rylie wrapped a paw around the green clad chipmunk, trying to comfort him.

Alvin hated seeing his brother like this. He shuffled close to Theo and lied next to him. "Don't worry, Theo… you have friends here."

**Read and review and I'll update soon!**


	23. A Special Power

**Hey everyone! I got some news for ya'll to know.**

**This chapter is the second-to-last chapter of this story. Not to worry, though! I'll make a new story continuing this one after a break. That's right- - I'm gonna take a break from fanfic for a little while. It won't be too long, I just wanna relax for a lil' bit. **

**Hint: Reviews might make me update faster... :)**

**I also want to thank Bluewolfbat for giving me an idea of a part in this story. The conversation between Alvin and Pike was Bluewolfbat's idea, so all that credit goes to him. Thanks, you're the best! **

**Read on!**

Pike growled under his breath in frustration as he watched Alvin fly away. He was glad the wolves didn't get him, but he was mad that he was listening in. _Why can't that chipmunk… well, 'guy' stay in his own business!?_

Pike jumped in shock as Shadow stepped forward with a serious look planted on his face. "You. You promised us power. Where is it?" Pike boldly puffed his chest out. "I told you, _Alvin _has the power. We need him to get it." Shadow growled. "Don't play stupid with me. Why can't we just get our own berries?" Pike gulped. "Because… the berries can kill you! You would be very lucky if you instead got powers, like Alvin was."

Crystal spoke up. "So how do we take away Alvin's power?" Pike blinked. "I… I don't know. But I know someone who would know." Shadow leaned forward. "Who?" Pike shrunk low, now starting to fear Shadow. "My brother, Salty." Shadow growled furiously. "Why didn't you tell us before!? Bring him to me immediately! Go, before I rip your fur off!" Pike never felt so scared of Shadow before. He turned and raced off into the woods, confusion stirring in his mind.

_I thought Shadow and the others were friends. I was in charge… They can't do this to me!_ Pike was so focused on leaving the woods that he barely saw a flying eagle that could possibly have been Alvin.

Pike looked up at the eagle and remembered Alvin, which confused him again; how was it possible for Alvin to be an eagle? Was this all a trick? Pike shook the thought away; how could it be a trick? He decided not to think about it and to focus on finding Salty, and somehow getting Alvin to the wolves later.

Alvin smiled in delight. He was enjoying the flight. That's when he spotted movement down below, and he soared down to find it was Pike. Anger surged through Alvin as he remembered what the puppy was doing before with the wolves. "Pike! What was that about?" Alvin asked as he flew down to him.

"Alvin, the wolves want you for your powers!" Pike answered. "Since you're an eagle now, they don't trust you." Alvin understood, but then started to get mad. "What on earth are you talking about, Pike!? What powers?! I don't have any powers! The stupid berries did this to me! Do you honestly think I like being an eagle? No! I'd give anything to be chipmunk again!" Alvin scolded at Pike, while at the same time being honest.

"Hey, I don't know anything about the 'powers' thing either! I'm just obeying orders!" Pike replied back defensively. Alvin then thought of something else. "'Obeying orders?' What do you do, work for them!?" Before Pike could answer, Alvin went on.

"If the wolves want me so bad, along with the powers, than why don't they just get their own berries? I have nothing to offer them!" Alvin said matter-of-factly. "Plus, what powers do I have that they know about? I was just a famous, kind, singing chipmunk before I was turned into an eagle. Have they even mentioned to you once anything at all about my so-called 'power', _Pike_?" Alvin spat the word Pike as if it was a bad taste on his tongue.

Pike was speechless. He shook his head vigorously before replying. "Look, I'm sorry it has to be this way, Alvin. I was forced to do this." Pike hated lying, but it was for the best. "Those wolves will kill all of us if they don't get the power! You think I want that? No!" Alvin blinked. "WHAT POWER!? What do you mean by POWER!? Answer me, Pike!"

Pike inhaled before exhaling, thinking hard. "You know how your pain immediately vanishes? It's because of the power. You go so lucky you got power instead of death from eating those berries! You know how you got changed to an eagle? It's because of the berries. I bet if you focused hard with the power you have, you could even change to whatever you want!"

Alvin gasped. "I can do that? Just because of some stupid, useless berries?" Pike immediately growled. "They aren't stupid and useless! They are powerful and sacred." Alvin hissed. "If they're so 'sacred,' how come I'm a STUPID EAGLE!?" Pike began yelling. "Is that the only word you know!? STUPID!?"

Alvin yelled as well. "OF COURSE NOT, YOU STUPID DOG!" Pike howled. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN! I've had ENOUGH of this!" Pike jumped forward with his jaws wide open. Alvin shrieked, thinking he was attempting to kill him, but instead Pike grabbed the back of his neck and dragged him away. Alvin yelled for help, trying to get out of Pike's grasp. Pike muffled through feathers, "Quiet! Stop struggling! It's for our own good! Or else our friends will die, and it would all be your fault!"

Hearing this, Alvin immediately was silent. Pike sighed in relief and trotted on. Alvin moaned. "Can I fly there? It hurts my neck." Pike shook his head. "No, because the wolves will get suspicious if you don't look like I caught you. We want the wolves to think you don't wanna give away the power."

Alvin thought for a moment. "Would I change back to a chipmunk if the power leaves me?" Pike stopped walking. "I don't know." Alvin gasped and started struggling again. "Pike, let go!" Pike ignored Alvin and continued to walk.

Soon, the two pups reached the camp. Pike let go of the back of Alvin's neck and put a paw on his back. "Shadow, I have Alvin." Shadow smiled in success. "Good… Where is this Salty you spoke of now?" Pike bowed his head. "I was going to go back for him-" Shadow growled. "You better!" Pike growled back. "**I **am in charge!" Shadow bared his freakishly sharp teeth. "You **were **in charge. You will do as I say… or wave good-bye to those pitiful friends of yours… starting with him!"

Alvin's heart pounded. _Has Pike brought me here to die? _Pike whimpered. "Please, don't hurt him! I will be back with Salty, but he has to be alive or you won't get the power!" Shadow was silent. Crystal butted in the conversation. "Look Shadow, I understand that you want to kill, but that isn't the right way to go sometimes. If you desire the power, you have to listen to Pike."

Shadow nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Crystal." He turned to Pike again. "Alright, you get your way. Bring Salty here immediately." Pike didn't move. "Do you have my word that no harm comes to Alvin?" Shadow bowed his head. "May a lightning bolt strike me dead." Pike nodded. "I'll be back." He turned away and raced off to get his brother.

OoOoOoO

Theodore opened his eyes slowly. He gasped as he saw Alvin was gone. "Wake up, wake up!" He called to the others frantically. Rylie was the first to wake. "What is it, Theodore?" Theo started to panic. "Alvin's gone!" Simon whipped around furiously. "Pike isn't here yet, and Salty is also missing!" Brittany gasped. "AAHHH! Where's Jeanette and Ellie!?" Rylie's eyes widened when she realized they were missing four members now.

Copper stood up and shook his fur out. "Don't worry, guys; I stayed awake to make sure no predators came. Salty, Jeanette, and Eleanor left on a walk, because Salty wanted to talk to them, and Alvin went for a quick flight. They should be back soon." Everyone sighed in relief. "Man, I almost had a heart attack!" Brittany murmured. An idea struck inside her head. "I think I'd have a heart attack!" She sang. Rylie butted in. "Putting my defenses up, 'cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!"

Simon gasped. "I didn't know you sang!" Theodore nodded. "You're really good at it, too!" Rylie beamed. "Thanks, guys…" Copper licked her cheek. "You are great, sis!" Rylie smiled at her brother. "Thanks, Copper… reminds me of the time you said I never could sing…" Copper cocked his head. "That was months ago, Rylie!" Rylie smiled evilly. "Well then, I bet you weren't expecting revenge!"

Copper gasped as Rylie lunged at him and the two started to tussle. Simon, Theodore, and Brittany watched in amusement. Rylie eventually won the fight after pinning Copper to the ground and pretending to 'kill' him by softly biting his neck. Rylie hopped off her brother and let him to his feet. Copper chuckled in embarrassment as he took the thought that his younger sister still always beat him in a fight. "Heh… I guess I'm out of practice…"

Simon, Theodore, and Brittany nodded. "Yes, you are!" Copper glared at them with a funny look, causing them all to laugh. The five friends then decided to eat some food Copper and Pike found a while ago and saved, and when they finished they waited for the others to come back.

Simon shuffled his feet nervously. "Where are they? Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Copper lowered his head sadly. "I… think so…" Rylie sat down by Copper. "Don't worry about it; it's not your fault or anything. Salty's smart and strong, and Alvin… well, let's just say he's too much trouble to be handled with."

Brittany gasped happily as she pointed up in the sky. "Look, Alvin's back!" They all looked up and cheered happily. Rylie blinked in confusion when Alvin started circling high in the sky. She widened her eyes and took a few steps back. "Guys… I don't think that's Alvin…" The others stopped cheering when they realized Rylie was right. The eagle soared down and cawed loud, aiming for Simon.

Simon yelped. "Ahh! Why is it always me? Do I attract eagles somehow!?" Rylie howled. "Run to the woods! We have more of a chance with the trees surrounding us!" No one had to be told twice. They all headed to the woods immediately, trying to stay away from the eagle. Brittany shrieked when the eagle's claws were less than an inch away from her. Brittany raced to a tree and slid down a hole against it, and the eagle, not able to stop, crashed beak-first on the trunk.

The eagle cawed in pain and flew away. Brittany stuck her tongue out at the retreating bird. "That outa teach you not to mess with me!" She yelled at it while shaking her paw in a fist to it. Copper, Rylie, Simon, and Theodore slowly walked out of a thick bush. "Is it g-gone?" Theodore stammered, and his question was answered when Brittany pointed to it flying away in the air.

Everyone pricked their ears and changed their attention to inside the woods when they heard a loud, high-pitched scream. "What was that?" Theodore asked nervously. Brittany gaped. "It sounded exactly like Jeanette!"

**Read and review and I'll update soon!**


	24. Silver Orbs

**Hey everyone! This is the last chapter of Emerging Shadows! Can you believe it? **

**Not to worry! I will make a new story continuing this one soon. **

**Read on!**

Jeanette sighed as she stared at the sky in boredom. She couldn't get to sleep like the others; she was too worried about where Pike might be. _Where is he? What's he doing? Is he okay? _Jeanette turned to her sister Eleanor, who was also awake. "I can't sleep." Jeanette whispered, careful not to disturb the others. Eleanor sighed. "Me too," She murmured.

Jeanette and Eleanor jumped as Salty suddenly appeared. "Jen, Ellie. Do you want to go for a little walk with me?" Eleanor was the first to answer. "I would like to, but… do you think we should be leaving the group?" Salty calmly answered. "It'll be fine. Copper will let them know where we are." Eleanor then nodded. "Okay." Jeanette eventually agreed, and the three trotted off in the woods.

"So, what is it?" Eleanor asked; she was eager to know why Salty wanted them to walk with him. Salty replied. "I wanted to know something." Jeanette felt butterfly's in her stomach. She started getting nervous as Salty went on. "Can you two keep a secret?" Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged glances before nodding to Salty. Salty sat down and looked at them seriously. "This isn't to be told to anyone. Not even your sister."

"Every night, I stay awake to keep watch. Until this night, because Copper was," Salty began. "I always saw Brittany's eyes glow a deep red color, just like Alvin's used to. But this only happens when she's sleeping. I wanted to ask you two if you know anything about this." Jeanette shook her head. "That's very strange, but I know nothing about it. Sorry." Eleanor sighed. "No, sorry. I don't either. But… does that mean Brittany ate some berries, too?"

Salty stretched his paws. "Not necessarily… It is possible, but she would've changed if she did. I have no clue how this happened to her, and I think that if we tell her it will only make her freak out. So, I guess I'll have to figure it out without Brittany's help." Jeanette and Eleanor nodded in understanding; they totally agreed that she would freak out if she knew her eyes glowed red at night when asleep.

Salty suddenly pricked his ears. Jeanette shivered. "What is it?" Salty paused before replying. "Nothing… I thought I heard something, but it was probably nothing." Jeanette could tell from his eyes he was lying, maybe just to have them feel better. But she didn't question him.

Suddenly, a wolf came out of nowhere. Eleanor and Jeanette screamed in fright as the wolf pinned Salty down with one paw and stepped on the girl's tails with the other. The wolf smiled in success. "I got you now. And no Pike is here to save you!" The girls screamed in terror, while Salty growled furiously. "What have you done with Pike?" The wolf grinned from ear to ear. "Nothing… yet." The wolf picked up the two Chipettes by the tails and grabbed Salty's scruff before trotting away to the wolf camp.

OoOoOoO

Pike walked through some bushes and pushed his way out. He grinned when he saw he was almost to the end of the woods. Pike trotted forward, ready to get out, but when suddenly he was pinned to the ground by a black paw. Pike yelped in shock and he glanced up at his attacker. He gasped when he saw Shadow.

"Trying to escape, hmm?" Shadow growled. Pike shook his head furiously. "No, of course no! I'm only doing as what you said to get Salty-" Shadow interrupted. "We already have Salty. One of our scouts found him along with two others and now he's at camp. You're coming with me."

Pike gasped. _Along with two others? Copper and Rylie, maybe? Oh, no…_

OoOoOoO

Alvin gasped as he saw a wolf trot in the camp- - with Eleanor and Jeanette! He also had Salty! Alvin tried to go over to them, but Crystal held him back with her paw. Alvin thought of a plan and pecked her paw. Crystal shrieked and removed her paw from him, and Alvin immediately flew/hopped over to the wolf scout with his friends. "Hey! What do you think you're doing with my friends?" Alvin cawed angrily.

The wolf scout purposely dropped Eleanor, Jeanette, and Salty to the ground before stepping on the two Chipette's tails and on Salty's back. "Stop right there, eagle! Or I will personally kill these three…" Alvin immediately froze. "Please… let them go…" He murmured.

Suddenly Shadow walked over to the scout, smiling. "Well done, Pine! I knew I could count on you for getting Salty, along with two of his friends." The wolf called Pine lifted his chin. "Thank you, Shadow." Alvin glared at Shadow. "What are you gonna do with them?" Shadow chuckled. "Nothing! …Yet. I first have to get Pike back here so we can finish taking away the power!"

Alvin watched Shadow run out of the camp, finding Pike. Alvin gulped, clearly not looking forward to having them take his power away. _I hope I don't stay stuck as an eagle if they do take the power. _In a few minutes, Shadow was surprisingly back already with Pike in his jaws. He dropped Pike to the ground and shoved him towards Alvin and Salty.

"Now… take the power away from Alvin and give it to me!" Shadow ordered. Pike shrunk low as he saw Salty gaping at him in disbelief. "Pike… you're working for these guys?" Pike didn't answer; he only stared in Salty's eyes with guilt. Shadow tapped his foot impatiently. "Let's get on with this…" Pike turned to Salty. "How do I take Alvin's power and give it to the wolves?" He asked his brother.

Salty's face was blank. At first, he had his mouth wide open in disbelief, but soon it started to change to rage. "Pike, how dare you bring your friends to a wolf pack and betray us, and then ask me to help you? Are you mad?" Pike tried to calm Salty down, but it didn't work. "I'm never going to help you, Pike." Pike growled. "But if you don't, we'll all die! The wolves will kill us!" Shadow howled loudly, causing them all to cover their ears. "ENOUGH! You don't have a choice to do it or not, I'll MAKE you!"

Salty whimpered. He turned to Pike and a tear slowly fell down one of his eyes. Pike sniffed, feeling terrible. _If I never agreed to help these wolves, this never would've happened… it's all my fault… _Salty walked to Alvin and murmured something in his ear. Alvin slowly nodded before Salty began speaking. "If you truly want the power and the responsibility for it, you must find some Silver Orbs."

The wolves all started muttering to each other. Alvin blinked. "Silver Orbs?" Salty nodded. "Yes. Silver Orbs can take the power away from you, Alvin. And whoever eats the Silver Orbs which the power will soon be in… will soon carry the power."

Shadow yowled loudly, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's find some Silver Orbs!" Salty held up a paw. "Hold on! Don't get too crazy. I already have some with me." The wolves, chipmunks, Alvin and Pike all watched as Salty took a leaf wrap from under his floppy ear and opened it. They all watched intently as he took out two, round, silver berries.

The wolves eyes widened in amazement. Salty went on. "Alvin… hold these," Alvin nervously held the Silver Orbs with his eagle wings. Salty dipped his head low. "Concentrate. Think about the powers. Think about how much you want to be a chipmunk again." Alvin obeyed, and soon he felt as if something was leaving him. His heart pounded as he realized the power was going out of him and into the Orb he carried. Alvin gasped; he started to feel pain. It wasn't too bad, but it was pain.

Salty watched in his casually calm mood while Pike, Jeanette, and Eleanor watched with widened eyes. Eleanor covered her eyes along with Jeanette, hugging each other. Pike whimpered and covered his eyes as well; the Silver Orb was shining very bright. Salty and the wolves soon looked away as well, not willing to get blind.

Alvin gasped as he felt himself shrinking. His heart pounded apprehensively as he knew he was changing. The two Orbs shined even brighter, and soon everyone in the camp were racing away from the light, covering their eyes. Alvin held out the Orbs while turning his head away with his eyes shut tight. The light flashed and was gone.

**Duh-duh-duh! Cliffhanger! This sadly is, my friends, the closing of this story. Do not worry; I'll be back with a new one soon to continue this. :)**

**I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Thank you for taking your time in reading my story. Read and review!**


	25. SNEAK-PEAK! Powered Hearts: Chapter 1

**Salty and Pike raced to Alvin's side and sniffed him. "You okay?" Salty murmured. Alvin slowly nodded. "Y-yea, just a bit… dizzy…"**

**Rylie pricked her ears, trying to hear the conversation better. A jet black wolf that she recognized as Shadow, who once tried to kill her brother, Copper, spoke in his freakishly deep voice. "Finally… I can have the power I've longed for…" Salty sighed miserably as Shadow asked him what to do next. "To get the power, you need to take the Silver Orbs that the power was absorbed in and eat them."**

**Shadow licked his lips hungrily, and Rylie wasn't sure if it was hunger for the berries, or hunger for the power. Either way, he took the two and swallowed them. After a few moments, there was nothing but silence. Shadow looked down at himself, and didn't see or feel a difference. "Well?" He barked, waiting. "Why… isn't anything… happening!?" He growled and pinned Pike to the ground. "You liar! You set me up!"**

**Pike screeched in pain as Shadow dug his teeth in his side. Salty growled furiously and lunched at Shadow. Salty bit down on his tail as hard as he could, causing Shadow to yelp and hop off of Pike, who stumbled in the shadows fearfully. Salty bared his teeth at Shadow. "It takes time to effect! You just have to be patient!"**

**Shadow glanced at Salty suspiciously. "Alright then. Crystal!" He called. A silver-blue female wolf trotted over. "Yes, Shadow?" She asked while bowing her head respectfully. Shadow gestured to Salty, Alvin, Pike, Jeanette, and Eleanor. "Take these five away. Don't let them escape." Crystal sighed reluctantly. "Yes, Shadow…" Crystal bared her teeth at the chipmunks and puppies. "Get moving!" **

**...Coming soon...**


End file.
